Stickily Beautiful
by therightstory
Summary: Nina finally blows Valentine's life apart by announcing at their wedding that they wont be getting married. The last thing Lulu expected was to be the one helping Valentine pick up the pieces. But they may very well be each other's new favorite obsession. However, when a past loved one returns happily ever after may never be in Valentine's future. (Lulu and Valentine pairing)
1. Chapter 1

"A single parent has to be a doctor, counselor, driver, short-order cook, and fashion guru in addition to all of there daytime job duties. For me, that starts at the crack of dawn when I'm getting my son Rocco ready for school. If I'm lucky my daughter too, Charlotte. I share primary custody with her father Valentine, and only get to see her on weekends. But sometimes I get lucky. The true suspense in my life however starts at work, when I drive up to the Invader, a newspaper outlet, and receive my journalistic assignment. Sometimes it's dangerous and sometimes it's terribly mundane. But whatever it is I have to put it all down at 3 pm to pick up Rocco from school or I have to arrange for a babysitter. I was blessed with a ton of family, but sometimes last-minute is just last minute. Only to go home and produce an eatable dinner that wont end up on the floor under a car wheel. If the new beau I'm dating sends me a meme or a video check-in than it sends me to the moon. Only for me to collapse on the couch, dog tired and start it all over again the next day."

"Your preaching to the choir, sis. But the only thing that needs to change in that schedule is more time for this new beau," Maxie smiled with an eyebrow raised. "At least the smile will last longer."

I shook my head, unable to hold back my own smile. "I feel so bad because I just don't have the time sometimes. I don't want him to think he's not a thought, because he's a couple of thoughts."

Maxie fixed the purple cocktail napkin on the table. Twirling her Cosmopolitan in gently like she had a secret. "You know you can call on your bestie anytime to pull some strings with your boss. Give you some more R&R time, maybe."

I drowned my third Tequila Sunrise and called the waiter over for another. "I actually love my job. So no. I wont be taking any needless time off. I just need to manage my time better."

"Well, you took the first step with me when you actually kept our girls night out tonight."

I frowned. "I know you think I don't like Nina, but in a lot of ways I'm just not sure that it was cool of us to go out tonight all things considering."

"Considering it looks like we are celebrating the very fortunate demise of her relationship with Valentine. So what if we are? Nina's revenge second wedding was everything. And she looked as beautiful as ever thanks to me. I hope you got pictures of Monster's Inc heart as its breaking."

It all felt dirty. As sticky as the tables at The Floating Rib and the barbecue rib stain that planted itself on the bottom of my dress like a tell tale heart. A navy blue draped wrap dress that was very beautiful when I walked out of the house this morning. Even Maxi looked a little worse for wear. Her hair coming undone from the low bun, frizzy stray ends everywhere. It looked like we were the ones left at the alter instead of Valentine. "I want Valentine to get what's coming to him. However, she should have just left him after Sasha's secret was revealed. The second wedding was hard on Charlotte. A part of me wishes that she wasn't involved at all."

"Yeah, she still thinks her father hung the moon," Maxie said, pulling out a compact from her sparkling clutch. Miserably sleeking down fly-aways that probably wouldn't be tamed under this formidable summer heat that chased us into the evening. It was closer to 11 pm at night and the light buzz of fireflies in my head was telling me that I should be heading home.

"She wouldn't even come home with me. She said that she had to nurse papas broken heart."

With a heavy sigh, she slammed the compact on the table. "Well, that's sweet. He's too good for her."

"Everyone in the whole world was too good for him."

Maxie swayed her head from side to side. "Yeah, but he didn't want everyone in the world. He just wanted Nina."

My mouth dropped open in surprise. "Was that pity I hear?"

She scrunched up her nose. "The burn was good."

I started to laugh when my phone rang in my purse. Holding up a finger, I went to answer it to see that it was a call from Charlotte.

Maxie smiled lovingly as she clutched her chest. "See mommies still needed. Even if she is tipsy."

My eyes almost bulged out of my head as I took a deep breath. The last thing Charlotte needed to hear was her mother feeling good and loose. "Hello, Charlotte, baby." I cleared my throat. "What's wrong?"

Maxie laughed. "If I was her age, I so would have seen through that," she whispered.

I put my finger up to my lip to silence her. Turning away from the table, I knocked over the heels I had worn this morning. Maxie had lovingly packed two pairs of sandals to change into. That girl really does think of everything. The only thing going through my mind this morning had been whether I really should attend another Val and Nina after this disastrous first one.

"Mommy," Charlotte croaked as if she had been crying.

My ears perked up as if I were a hound. I nearly tripped over the shoes that crowded my walkway as I headed towards the bathrooms where I knew it would be quieter. my heart beating a mile a minute. "Charlotte, what's wrong?"

"Daddies really angry over Nina and he wont listen to me. I need you to come get me. He's scaring me."

I turned around and almost plowed into Maxie who had been standing behind me. Her arms were full of our shoes and purses and she still had enough sense to grab my drink. "What's going on? You look panicked."

"Charlotte needs me. I have to go pick her up." I took the drink from her hand and downed it. Unsure of what I was walking into.

Maxie handed me my things and shook her head too beautiful for this place in a one-shoulder side slit gown as she followed me back over to our table.

"Call Peter. Maybe you can still salvage the night and go someplace better like the metro court Afterhours nights."

She looked at me incredulously. Ever the beautiful dame as she smoothed her dress underneath her. "Are you kidding me! Roccos probably past out by now. So I'm going to finish babysitting him and I'm sending your mother with you. You should not be driving."

I smacked my lips. "I haven't actually had that much."

"No, I mean you'll need the support. I feared something like this happening," she said reaching out to grab my hand. She didn't actually know what was going on. Neither did I, but it wasn't hard to guess. Clapping her hands together, she snapped me out of my stupor. "Chop, chop, a little girl needs her mother."

It took almost thirty minutes to get everything together and another thirty just to catch the boat over. I felt like the shittiest mom ever. Weren't superheroes supposed to fly over at the first chance of danger? What was my baby going through right now? I didn't even have time to change out of this stupid dress. Now I'd only remind her of the wedding that never happened. Right on top of everything else.

"Lulu, Valentine is a lot of things, but he loves that little girl. Whatever's happening over there is not what we think?" My mother, Laura, encouraged.

I shook my head somberly. She didn't know what I was thinking. I was a mother with two children under 12, I was thinking of bloody murder. My thoughts weren't even with the captain as we docked and he tried to help us off the plank. Sorry, no pleasantries. I'm not a damsel in a distress. I'm supermom and now I'm expected to do super things. Whatever that looks like.

"You're a Spencer. You're a Spencer," I mumbled under my breath.

My mother led the way and I couldn't have been more relieved. Knocking on the door, vehemently. "Valentine. Charlotte?"

There was no answer. Well, a supermom wouldn't wait for one. I went around my mother's side and tried the door to find it unlocked.

The whole house was dark. Except for the roaring fire lighting up the living room.

"Valentine, didn't you hear us?" My mother asked sternly, in that no-nonsense voice that only she could manage.

"Yes, but you don't let rats in do you. You let them knock at the door."

I didn't bother with him, looking around the living room to find no charlotte insight. "Mom, can you check upstairs for her?"

She nodded, looking at this version of Valentine as if he had grown two heads.

"I'm taking my daughter with me. There is no way that she should see you in such a state. You know better than this."

"Better than what!" he screamed at the fire as if it held him entranced. A demon listening to another demon.

"Mom, you came," Charlotte said, running up to me and throwing her arms around my waist.

I shielded her eyes so that she couldn't see her drunken father in this state of such tribulation. A part of me had to half drag her into the foyer with my mother. Who was already holding her overnight bag.

"I'm sorry that you had to see this," I said, getting down to her level. Her small hands disappearing in my hand. "I'm sure your father didn't mean anything that he did or said. He's just really hurting right now. You didn't act like this when Dante left."

It took my breath away because I wasn't expecting it. Its heaviness sitting on my chest like a boulder. "I did, sweetie. You and Rocco just didn't deserve to see it."

Laura approached her granddaughter and rubbed her head lovingly. "Its late sweetie. I'm sure you're very tired and would like to get some rest before school tomorrow."

She looked up at her granny in despair. "I don't think I could face school tomorrow."

"Well, that's something that we can talk about over breakfast pancakes," I said, kissing her hands.

"Okay," she said looking back into the living room. Where it literally looked like her father was being consumed by the fire. Even I would be scared to spend the night here. He was now as ugly on the outside as he was on the inside. "Goodbye pa-pa, I hate Nina too."

My mother made a noise at the back of her throat and rubbed the child's head. "Oh, no, no, no."

"Let's get her out of here," I mumbled to my mother as I got to my feet. Already set to leave this carnival show behind. The heavy doors slowly opening as if the whole house was conspiring to trap us within it.

"She is not going anywhere," he screamed, finally awaking from his Nina induced trance-like a zombie. His hard steps on the expensive flooring like that of an overbearing ogre.

I squared my shoulders and stood up to my full height. Which wasn't much and called for my mother too, "Take her. I don't think Valentine wants me to leave yet."

"Papa don't be mean to mom," Nina said, in the cusp of a fresh set of tears.

"Go!" I called, the only thing standing between Valentine and my mother and Charlotte. My eyes trained on the soulless orbits that could have burned me alive if the devil had only wanted his decrepit soul. "I am going to stay here and talk to Valentine some. Will be fine Charlotte love."

"Lulu?" My mother called, fearful.

I am Spencer. I am a Spencer.

"Rocco has football practice in the morning mom," I said casually.

"How quaint? But my daughter stays here!" His breath smelling strongly of whiskey sours.

"I...said...No," using the same tone that I might with Rocco throwing a fit in a toy store. My hands up as I physically blocked the way with all 5'4 of my slender frame.

Laura covered Charlotte's ears. "If I don't hear from my daughter in the morning. I'm calling the cops."

When the door closed behind me, I knew they were safe. But now I was trapped in the monsters den.

"What is your mother thinking? I wouldn't think of killing you...in the foyer."

* * *

**Nickolas C. and the codicil in the painting still exist in this universe, but none of that takes place before or at the wedding.**


	2. Chapter 2

Valentine looked down at me as if he tasted bile in his mouth. "You're a poor excuse for a mother. Using my grief over Nina as an excuse to play hero and scoop her back to your place. Newsflash Lulu, no matter what you do she'll still be my daughter."

"Nothing about this moment is about you. My daughter called me because she was scared of her father."

He scoffed and walked back to his abandoned drink on the mantle of the fireplace. "I've come to expect lies from the likes of you."

"She said that papa was hurting over Nina and he was scaring her. I came over here as soon as I could because that's what a good mother does. Newsflash, Valentine you don't get to pick another mother. No matter how much you want it to be Nina," I said, using his words against him.

He threw a drink into the fire and it roared to life as shards of glass splintered everywhere. "Get out!"

I merely smirked. Kicking a man while he was down had never been one of my favorite pastimes. But I was sticking up for Charlotte. At least that's what I told myself. "Let me make you another drink. You need one if you think I'm ever going to accept another call from my daughter like the one I received tonight."

A servant must have wheeled in a bar cart for him to drink leisurely from like he was some kind of fish. I poured him a glass of Bourbon unconcerned with his drink of choice. After all, his drink of choice should be Battery Acid. Marching it to him like he was headed for the guillotine and not just upstairs to bed with a massive hangover.

"Like I'd drink anything you'd give me," he said, snatching it from my hand and placing it on the mantel just beside his head.

I folded my arms across my chest. "How funny because I have to drink to stomach talking to you? I wonder if that's how Nina feels now."

"You have reached a new low, but you never had far to fall did you, Lulu," he said, looking me up and down as if he were assessing my very soul.

"The only innocent person in this house just left with my mother. The only person that cares about you just left with my mother. You have a lot to apologize for, but it's not to me and it's not to Nina." I walked up to my finger pointed at his chest as I pushed him back against the fireplace. "Scrape your knees across the mud like the scum you are and beg that beautiful little girl for forgiveness. Because no child deserves their hero view of there father to be tarnished."

He pushed my hand away. "Don't tell me how to raise my child."

Anger pulsated through me like a five-alarm fire. I found myself pushing him back for whatever good that would do. Snickering as his umpteenth cup of alcohol teetered on the edge only to fall on his head. With the reflexes only a mother could have I managed to catch the glass before it hit the ground. Smacking my lips, I carried the glass back to the cart and set it down gently. Valentine looking on with a mixture of disbelief and shock. I won something tonight, outside of my daughter. Unfazed by the way he unbuttoned his shirt and used it to wipe at his face, before tossing it in the fire.

How uncouth? Wasn't he supposed to call a thousand servants from all over the house to tend to his every achy need? While he boohooed about how he had gotten wet. Droplets of wine traveling down his taut abs. A part of me wanted to know what he had been drinking to get this sloshed. Run my tongue along the trail of wine droplets to my dreams. No, what the hell am I saying. Nightmares.

"You are not getting away with that," he demanded, grabbing my arm and swinging me back around as I tried to make a hasty retreat.

"I didn't do anything. I'm innocent. Sound familiar," I said, through gritted teeth. The only difference was that I really was innocent. It was just an accident. But I didn't owe drunk Valentine any answers. No more than sober Valentine. He didn't hear that sweet girl crying. A precocious smart little girl, who was strong like her mother. Only brought to tears because her father was a raging lunatic whenever his heart was pricked.

"You little B****." Suddenly, he grabbed the whole decanter and poured it over my head. The cold liquid worming its way down my cleavage to soak the front of my dress. I instantly smelled like a brewery on the side of an alley next to the homeless. My hair wet and sticky. The smell covering up my already fading perfume. The worse however that I was going to go home and further traumatize a scared little phenom. I squeezed the remnants of the drink from my hair as I shook the liquid from my hands and boobs. My nipples hardening against the already thin fabric.

I grabbed the black towel that someone had left on the carts sidebar and wiped my face. Throwing it on the ground, I kicked it aside like yesterday's old news. "You scared a girl that thinks you hang the moon because a vapid, silly woman doesn't think she loves you anymore. You are not a Cassidine to be feared. You're stupid, and you have a very ugly soul. The only things that could love you are the stupid and confused. They mistook you for someone who actually gives a damn."

My chest heaving as if it took everything in me to face this true monstrosity of character.

He leaned in close to me. His eyes darting to my lips as if he might kiss me. "You are no better than the garbage wine I just wasted."

I smacked him across the face. Secretly wanting to cry because a part of me knew that he believed that, and it wasn't true. My bottom lip poked out in determination as I tried not to blink back tears.

"You run around here like some cute little puppy in your baseball cap and jersey. It's so pedantic."

I smiled at his roundabout compliment. "You can actually notice something outside of your shrinking little world. I'd clap, but then what would you strive for. You crave acceptance from the lowliest of sources."

He came up close to me and I found myself leaning into him. "I am going to clap for you thought," he said doing just so, "you actually strung a sentence together above a high school level."

"I am a reputable Journalist." Steam coming out of my ears.

He merely smirked. "I can't take Smurfette seriously. I'm a reputable journalist. Even the way you said that it's cute. I guess you can't help that you are half the woman Nina is literally and figuratively."

"Stop. Stop, saying those things." I balled up my fists and punched him in the chest repeatedly. The tears that I had tried to hold back, spilling across my cheeks like a river stream. My eyes stung until I could barely see in front of me. The only thing that happened was that he laughed.

"I'm sorry did I hurt your feelings?" He said snidely.

I pulled away from him and reeled back to punch him in the jaw. This time he actually fell on his butt and I was pretty proud of myself. My hands wet as I wiped up my tears and rubbed then feebly on my soaked dress.

"I've had just about enough of you." He hopped to his feet and grabbed me about the arms. Throwing me up against the wall as he squeezed my arms.

"What are you going to do? Hurt me," I gasped. Ignoring the slight sting to the back of my head that he caused when my head bounced off the wall.

"I want to hurt you!"

"Good, I want to hurt you," I said breathlessly.

"Me faire du mal alors," he said to me in French.

I was too scared to ask him what he meant. Except, it couldn't mean die b**** because he kissed me. Furthermore, I scared the mess out of myself because I kissed him back. We both tasted like expensive wine. The fire in the fireplace coming out to light the fire in our veins. As he worked to quickly undress me. Turning me around until my face was buried in 100-year-old wood as he trailed kisses down my neck to my shoulders. Sending tingles down my spine as he nibbled away.

"I hate you," he whispered in between kisses.

"You're a monster," I replied back, as he wrapped his hand in my hair and yanked my head back to claim my mouth as his own.

What were we doing?


	3. Chapter 3

"Why didn't you come home last night?" Charlotte asked.

There it was, the question I had been waiting for. I rubbed my hands over my jeans and wondered if she could see my visibly sweating. I looked around Kelly's for help, but there wasn't anyone here that I knew. Operation Distraction was already dead in the water. "Well, sweetie, it was just like you said. Your papa was hurting and I stayed to see if I could help. I think that's why you can go home today."

"Yeah, but you and pa-pa hate each other," she said, turning the pink crayon, over and over in her hand. Ignoring the Princess Peach coloring book with settings in France that sat underneath her hands.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Excuse me, but we do not hate each other. How could we with the way we love you? I'm not happy with him all the time, but you'd be surprised how even the smallest things can unite someone. And in those moments, it's okay to help someone even if you don't like them."

"It's good to see that you and pa-pa could be friends," she smiled. Her eyes twinkling.

I groaned inwardly. "Okay, that's great, but-"

I couldn't say anything in the face of that bright smile. What kid didn't want their parents to get along? At least she wasn't trying to get us hitched. She saved that adoration for Nina. I repressed an eye-roll. I couldn't turn into meany mom either and tell her that wasn't possible. Or that whatever fleeting headway we have made disappeared as soon as he opened his mouth.

I woke up this morning screaming as I found myself in a nightmare. He groaned about his head and quickly recovered as he accused me of roofying him. He should be so lucky. I gathered my things and pretended I was blind. Surely, there was some temporary blindness involved as to why it even happened.

"Mom, what's great?" she probed.

"That smile. Go, get a muffin from the counter and then will leave to drop you back off at your father's," I said, standing up to gather my things. "Be quick. I don't want to miss the ferry to your fathers."

"No need," he whispered from behind me.

I merely jumped out of my skin.

"I'm on to you."

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "What are you talking about?"

"Last night's little game was all a ploy to get more information about the codicil."

I scrunched up my nose and frowned. "The what?"

"Don't play dumb. You're up to your neck in this with your mother. Except you've decided to whore yourself out. Whatever this codicil reveals must be pretty darn important."

Did he just call me a whore? "At least you admit that you pay for it. What happened with Nina? Did she realize that the diamonds and jewels weren't enough?"

He lowered his voice to barely above a whisper. "You keep her name out of your mouth."

"As long as you do the same. After all, mines taste better." I spoke before thinking. A blush heating up my cheeks at my words.

"Your cheap tricks are beneath you and you still won't win."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I have no idea what my mother is up to but thank you for the heads up. I'll be sure to brush up with her. As for last night, it didn't happen. Speak of it to no one. Or I'll deny, deny, deny and you'll like the crummy snake you are."

"Dad, you're here," Charlotte said, coming to give her father a hug.

"Of course, mon coeur bat. Go get your things."

I smiled. "Can your mother have a hug first?"

She gave me a hug and looked up at me with her cute little dimples. "Thanks for coming to get me."

I booped her little nose. "Whatever you need." Looking back up at her father, it felt like I tasted something awful. "We're done here."

He grabbed my arm, halting my retreat. "Smurfette, why do you look at me like you want to blesse moi?"

My mouth instantly went dry. Visions of my moans flashing through my head like a volcano. Heating up parts of my body that I thought dead. His firm yet gentle grip on every inch of my body causing me to cream my panties. "Don't touch me," I said, a little breathlessly.

"I'm going to get to the bottom of what happened?"

"That's fine by me because I really enjoyed it when you were on the bottom," I said. My eyes widened and I turned away from him on a dime. Since when was I filled with such cringe-worthy sex puns. I just needed to stay away from the man once and for all. Maybe have a proxy like my mother pick up Charlotte. At least for the next six months or so. Not long at all.

"Look at you two. If I didn't know any better I'd say that you two were flirting," Nina said, walking through the door in front of me.

I groaned inwardly, this nightmare just would not end. "Is that really what you see? Looks like someones having wedding remorse already. That's okay, no one ever accused you of being smart."

"Nina?" He looked on with love in his eyes.

It made me sick, looking at the pair. I seriously almost threw up my lunch.

"Nina?" Charlotte said, excitedly. She was about to run-up to the woman when she stopped herself. "You were mean to pa-pa and now he's mad at you. Now I'm mad at you too."

I got down on my knees and looked up at my little girl. "Your father doesn't want that sweetie. Carrying anger around in your heart, only makes life harder for you. Nina had her reasons for doing what she did. But she'll always love you."

Valentine came up and stood beside me. "Yes, mon coeur bat. You don't have to be angry at anyone on my behalf. I can handle myself, but its sweet the way you take care of me."

Her gaze darted between her father and me. "Okay, but I'm not ready to forgive her yet."

"That's ok." We said simultaneously.  
"Charlotte, I love you, really, and I'll wait as long as you need me to." Nina begged, looking upon the child-like she was a sad sack.

"I don't want you talking to me until I say so," she said angrily.

I sighed, looking down at my purse. "Why don't you put these headphones in and listen to some music on your fathers phone until he's ready to go."

He looked at me surprised and I raised an eyebrow at him. "Right," he said, pulling out his phone from the breast-pocket of his suit. Before handing it to his daughter. "Just don't delete anything."

We both stood up and faced Nina who looked like this was tearing her into pieces.

"Let's take this outside," Valentine ordered.

"What, Valentine? What? Am I not allowed to have a bagel anymore?" she asked, allowing herself to be lead out.

I followed behind, keeping one eye on Charlotte through the window.

"You know I would never intentionally hurt that little girl."

"That's funny that's exactly what you did when you left her father at the altar at the same wedding where she was a flower girl."

"Lulu, help me out here. Charlotte is only angry because her father is. He is actively destroying a relationship in his little girls life that she cherishes," she said, looking to me for help.

"I'm staying out of this." My gaze darting to the ground.

She looked on aghast. "Sure you are. Bonding over a mutual hate of me, are we?"

I shook my head. "Its nothing like that." Outside of Charlotte, I hardly thought about the woman that I had grown a love/hate relationship with. These days it skewered towards hate. However, not for anything that she did at the wedding. She should have left him a long time ago. No, I disliked her because of the continued disrespect she showed me. And I'd never use that as some sort of get out of jail free card with Valentine. The enemy of my enemy is not my friend.

"No, I get it perfectly. That smoldering look that you gave her in there wasn't because you wanted to chop her head off."

I looked around, hoping no one I knew walked up. What was she getting out? She had won her revenge. Now just walk off into the sunset.

"I've seen that look."

"I'm with Lulu on this one. If you want to get back together, you just need to say so. I'll forgive you for all of this. You don't need to conjure up some fake relationship with Lulu.

She scoffed and looked up at him incredulously. "You're forgetting that I know you, Valentine. This has nothing to do with any residual guilt. Which I do not have?"

I had to say something to get this jealous hound dog off my scent. "Listen, you know better than anyone that Valentine has flees. Thankfully, I've been sprayed."

She tucked her purse underneath her arm and approached me. "Just because your husband abandons you. Doesn't mean you have the right to rub your twat against any old tree. Even if nothing's going on, save yourself the heartache now."

Maxie and Peter approached with smiles on there faces, that quickly died as they saw the seriousness of our expressions. "What did we miss?"

"Nina is accusing me of sleeping with Valentine."

They shared nervous expressions, before busting out laughing.

"I'll have you both know that I'm an extremely eligible bachelor."

This only caused them to laugh harder. It was like they could have gone on forever.

Peter was the first to come to his senses upon seeing Nina's face. "Nina, if you want to be back with Valentine. Just say so. It's not fair of you to drag Lulu into this."

"Like she dragged herself into my first wedding," she spouted as if that was all that was needed to explain this whole mess.

I shook my head. "This has all gotten out of hand. I'm dating Dustin."

Maxie hedged. "Mmm, sure, but I think you could stand to be with someone who challenges you a bit."

I looked at her as if she were about to sprout wings. Having talked about this at length last night, I thought we agreed that I needed stability. Rocco needed someone that could truly guide him. Coming home to someone like Dustin who was sweet and nice would be Hallmark card worthy. Not the card that you get from Hot Topic that's covered in blood on the front. And if none of that were true. Now was just not the time.

"Not that, that, person should be Valentine. I mean of course not. That would just be crazy. Nina is clearly having wedding remorse."

Nina and I both rolled our eyes and sauntered off into different directions. Clearly, our girl's night out talk was not meant to be gossip for my boss and my babies father. Who I did sort of sleep with? Not that Nina should know that either. She was being psychotic. F***ing wedding remorse. The girl was stupid. They'd be back together by the end of the week and my problems would be over. I stopped in my tracks and hid behind a gate as Valentine and Charlotte headed to the docks.

For the briefest of moments, our eyes connected, and my heart stopped. His mouth hadn't moved, yet it felt like he was calling out to me. This definitely was not going to be that easy.


	4. Chapter 4

"For once, I would just like it if I wasn't the author of Charlotte's disappointment?" I told my mother, after grabbing a coffee.

"I know sweetie, it seems unfair. You can't make any mistakes. While Valentine seemingly makes 1000 with reckless abandon," my mother said, following me to a table at Kelley's.

"I just feel stuck. Peter has assured me that he can give the piece to someone else. But it's my fault that it's late in the first place. Surely, passing the buck will only have me making even more enemies at The Invader."

My mother pursed her lips. "Look at it this way. Isn't a troublesome work-life worth it if your personal life is pretty sweet?"

I shook my head, the iced coffee cold in my hand. "Yes, but Rocco, doesn't even want me there."

She laughed. "He's a boy. Give him space to go off and do boy things and you'll be fine. This moment could be some much-needed bonding time for you and Charlotte."

I frowned. "With my luck, she's already asked Nina?"

She shrugged. "But she asked you first?"

I exhaled loudly. "Alright, I'm going to go."

My mother grinned from ear to ear. "Good, you should. Do you want me to talk to Peter?"

"No," I said standing up. "I need to face that firing squad on my own. I'll just send him a cowardly email from the house while I'm packing."

"One very special little girl will love you for it."

I leaned over and kissed my mother on the cheek before scurrying off to the house. By my watch's estimation, I had less than an hour, to make magic happen.

* * *

"I'm here. I'm here," I said, breathlessly, carrying my rolling luggage over the rocky terrain of the parking lot. I gripped my straw hat tightly to my head. It was threatening to return to the bus stop and leave me behind. The wind scratching my face as it whipped dust into the air. Was the fact that the ground wasn't paved supposed to prepare us for what's to come? I tried not to pack that much, but that goal clearly failed. It would have helped if I wasn't doing this last minute. But I had no one to blame, but myself. And I didn't know what to bring. So I prepared for everything short of a rock slide for Charlotte and Rocco's camping trip with Lila's kids.

"Anyone who equates the forest with magic is either childish or grossly incompetent," Valentine said, spraying the air around him with bug spray.

"Pa-pa don't be such a gloomy gus. You promised that you would have a good time," Charlotte replied.

She looked behind her father as she caught sight of me. "Mom, you made it," she said, running up to give me a hug.

"Why's she here?" Rocco whined, breaking ranks with his friends to approach where Valentine was standing.

Valentine squinted behind his sunglasses. "I was wondering the same thing?"

"I wouldn't be anywhere else," I said, planting a little kiss on her chin. I grabbed her hand and walked up to Rocco. "You don't have to worry either. I am going to do my best to stay out of your hair and allow you to make your own mistakes?"

He threw up his hands in exasperation. "This trip is ruined."

"Maybe for one of us," Valentine mumbled. "What happened? I thought you weren't able to attend."

I looked at Valentine, determined not to let him spoil my moment. "Things pulled through at the last minute. So here I am at Charlotte's request."

"Well, mon coeur bat," he said, looking down at his expensive watch. "Your mother is here. So I can go back to work. You can still have your girl's time as planned."

Charlotte already had a pout on her face prepared as she pulled away from my grasp. "You don't really have to go back to work. It would be nice if I could spend time with both my parents for once."

"Mon coeur -"

Of course, he was already poised to protest, but at least Charlotte could sniff out his bs. Even if she wasn't adept at pointing out his lies. Fortunately, her mother had a PHD in that endeavor. It certainly should have kept her out of his bed. How it failed me at that moment, I'll never know. I certainly shouldn't drink. Adjusting the strap of my white t-shirt uncomfortably as I thought about his lips on the back of my neck.

"You don't have to treat me like a baby. I know the two of you will never be a couple. That's not what I'm asking. I'm just asking for some time with the both of you in the same place."

My heart broke for my little munchkin. As it stood, I was the first to step forward to say anything. "Charlotte, I can't promise you that it will always be that way. But I think for this trip that's only for the weekend, we both can be adults and stay."

"Speak for yourself," he said turning on me in a flash. "Charlotte is old enough to understand that she cannot always get what she wants."

"This isn't a new horse," I said, through gritted teeth. "It's just a couple of days."

"Students, Parents/Guardians, and Chaperones, we are ready to board the bus. I'll take role call then," Willow said, as she stood by the yellow school buses front bumper.

"Its time to line up and your already here," I said, moving around Charlotte to push Rocco in line.

Charlotte was waiting expectantly with unshed tears in her eyes. Her back turned to me. I merely mouthed to Valentine, whose the best parent now? He didn't have to understand French to pick up on what I was throwing down. His hairy scrawny legs poking out through his khaki shorts. The kind no one actually wears out camping, but that the salesman from the outdoor experience shop, clearly oversold him.

Rocco shrugged away from my grasp to bound on the bus with some of his friends. I rolled my eyes, that boy would be just fine. At the very least, he would have a memory when he's older of when I embarrassed him mercilessly during camp. However, my presence here wasn't too watch him.

"Fine, I would love to go camping," he stressed the word camping as if he were about to get the flu shot.

"Thank you for coming," Willow smiled, as she added my name to the list of Chaperones, right next to Valentine. She was dressed adorably in a white criss-cross sweatshirt and green khaki pants. In the reverse, I felt like a slob. I was dressed in black tights and a green vest over a grey turtle neck sweater. For a second, I wondered about the forethought of taking this trip in spring weather when the winter chill was still in the air. How many parents would have to worry about runny-noses after this was all done?

"Valentine," she said in a cold monotone, as he walked up behind me.

I wish I could give Valentine the winter chill after we slept together. The great thing about one night stands was never having to see that person again. One night stands with baby daddies were just venus fly traps.

Most of the chaperones were sitting in the front. However, Willow had requested that one parental figure sit in the back just for safety sake. So I volunteered because it would probably be easier on Rocco to stay out of sight. The brown bench seating certainly didn't look comfortable enough to take us through a 10-hour ride. I wondered if Valentine had already tried to sue for the lack of seatbelts on every seat. Even I had to admit this was terribly out of date. It was a good thing I had come. The parents and teachers here didn't need someone like Valentine stressing them out. A program like this had to work with the resources they were given and it was a great program.

"Charlotte, why don't u come sit next to me?" I asked, a bit too eagerly as she boarded the bus.

She shook her head and looked down at the ground. "Mom, I was planning on sitting with some of my friends."

I smiled a little hurt. "Go, I wont stop you."

Valentine took the seat directly across from me. "I see what you're doing here and you wont be using this camping trip to wedge yourself between me and my daughter."

I smiled slyly. "The great thing about mother nature is that it weeds out the weaklings naturally."

"Will see, Smurfette," he mumbled. "The only one walking away from this trip looking silly is you."

"Well, that's not possible because you walked up to it with a glob of sunscreen on your nose. So you have me beat," I shrugged.

He touched his nose subconsciously, and as trivial as it might be it felt like I had won.


	5. Chapter 5

"Why did I expect anything less?"

The kids were at a welcome orientation at the Recreation Center and Willow had challenged the chaperones to put up their tents while they were gone. There were thirty tents in all and the mosquitoes gave no care that they were in our zone. I swear one almost flew up my nose. I don't know how I'm going to make it or even how I got myself into this. The perils of being a mother. At least I could start with Rocco and my tents first and help the other parents with everyone else's. That was what I thought anyway. . .three hours ago.

The kids were back and safely playing hide and seek in the forest with there teacher joining in on the fun. Meanwhile, many of us parents were firmly stuck. Unsuccessfully contemplating boxes and instruction manuals. I couldn't get my stake into the ground. Short of throwing myself on the ground and having a Rocco sized tantrum, I was at a loss.

"What are you talking about?" Valentine said, sitting in a lawn chair in front of his fully automated tent. In fact, he had his and Charlottes up within 5 minutes.

Dammit, I should have thought of that. "How about a little help?"

"Oh, I'm sure when the little mouse indicated that the parents should help. She wasn't thinking of me. Besides I have our tents up," he said, his hands like Vanna white as he showed off two tents large enough for Queen sized beds.

"Don't you think it's in poor taste to show off such wealth in front of all these kids. It singles Charlotte out. Perhaps for the worse. I thought we agreed to raise her as normal as possible."

He scoffed and pulled out a book as thick as the Encyclopedia. "Normalcy is overrated and she is not like the other students. The sooner she realizes that the better. A life worth living is best served enjoying the finer things."

"A life is best served enjoying the finer things," I mimicked, sounding as stuck up and nasally as he did.

"That's not how I sound," he said, cracking the book open.

I scrunched my nose up in disgust. "You're not really reading that."

He didn't bother to respond. I kicked my tent and sauntered off. "I'm going to the Recreation Center. There are vending machines there. Sustenance!"

"Good luck with that."

"F*** off," I mumbled. Some salty chips and a sugary drink later. I found myself roaming through the forest, lost. The only reason I found the kid's campsite was for one pink tent courtesy of Maxie Jones, and it was up. The kids were also sitting around a makeshift table, eating the lunches the school provided. I walked up to Valentine, who was standing away from the other parents.

"So who do I get to thank for this."

He shrugged. "They're all up. Thank the hairband over there."

My eyes narrowed as I turned to look at them. "Okay, but can you tell the guy who put my tent up. I said thank you."

"Do I look like the guy who uses words like thank you, and you're welcome?"

I bit my bottom lip. "Definitely not, but you do use your tongue for other things."

He lowered his voice, so that only I could hear. "You aren't half the woman, Nina is and I mean that literally and figuratively. Don't think because we're having a tiff that you can just throw yourself at me."

I raised my eyebrow at him. "Are you that hard up? Because I'm not."

"I don't have a heart. Everything that was in here belonged to Nina. I can't love her the way she wants. But with my last breath, I'm going to try."

I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest. "Valentine, you have a heart. I see it every day with Charlotte. Your problem is that it's always beating for the wrong one, Anna and now Nina. You think you know who these women are and you don't. Your just bad at relationships."

"Oh and whose the right one, you?"

"God know!" I scoffed. "But you'd probably find the right one if you stopped plugging women into your life like paper dolls." I marched around him like a soldier. "Car, check. Millions, check. Mansion, that rivals any other, check. Badass woman that fights crime on the weekend, check. Nope, that didn't work out. How about or a woman that works for a beauty magazine because she's the most beautiful woman in the world." I flipped my hair in the same way that I sometimes saw Nina do. "Check."

"I shouldn't be listening to such childishness."

"Love is the only thing in the world that does not work from a checklist."

"You can't control, who you give your heart too," he said stubbornly.

"Mom, come on. All the hot dogs are going to be gone," Rocco called from the table.

"Okay, baby, just a sec." I turned back to Valentine and looked at him with some concern. "I'm not doubting that you love her. I'm doubting why. I think it was very controlled. But unless you still want to be a lab rat. Its time to stop the surgical procedures on your heart and live a little."


	6. Chapter 6

The fire crackled and snapped as everyone sat around and roasted marshmallows and sang songs. No one seemed to know any one song all the way through. Not the old songs from our childhood anyway. So we frequently deferred to the children. The only thing they wanted to do was sing theme songs from cartoons. That we unfortunately knew.

Even Willow seemed a bit out of her depth. She had overprepared with songs that were camp friendly and age-appropriate. Otherwise, boring. The kids were uninterested and she saved the day with roasted marshmallows. The smiles on the kid's faces were priceless. However, nothing more so than Valentine pretending like he doesn't like marshmallows.

Rocco and Charlotte were thoroughly ingrossed in a humming contest with a mouth full of marshmallows. Allowing me to sneak away to the surly camp-miser.

"Don't come any closer you smell like smoke and pine needles," Valentine complained with a frown.

I merely smirked. "What do you think you smell like?" I took a stick and a marshmallow from a kid who was looking for a way to abandon the supplies. Slipping a soft mushy mallow at the end of my stick. "I actually haven't seen you eat one of those."

"You mean the peasant snacks?" he asked, bringing a handkerchief up to his nose.

I laughed. "Oh, come on. You can't be that miserable all the time." I lightly blew on the sticky snack and brought it over to him. Holding my hand underneath it just in case it fell off the stick. "At least try it before you completely dismiss it."

He removed the cloth from his mouth temporarily. "My sophisticated palate wont stand for such drudgery."

"Oh, Dad, are you going to try a marshmallow?" Charlotte asked from the other side of the campfire.

"Yes, dad, are you going to try it?" I mimicked, looking at him slyly. I had already won this argument. Bonus points for Charlotte.

He blew on the marshmallow and even I had to admit that it was kind of cute. But the hard outer shell had already started to slip and he had to lean under it to put the whole thing into his mouth. I chuckled from a good healthy place at the sight of him eating something sloppily. "That wasn't so bad," I said, dabbing at the little bit of cream in the corner of his mouth with my thumb.

"Okay, everyone. Storytime and then bedtime," Willow announced to the kids. They all rushed to pull out there sleeping bags.

"Scary story," all the boys chanted. The girls shrieked in anticipation.

I wasn't surprised when Charlotte got up and sat next to me. Willow hadn't uttered a word yet, but it was clear that she wasn't happy. I smoothed down her hair and gave her a gentle smile. "There's nothing to be afraid of," I whispered.

She must've decided that I was telling the truth because halfway through Willows's story she fell asleep on my lap. It was a familiar one, as it was Little Red Riding Hood. However, her flourishes were certainly unique. I gave her props for making the noises scary enough to keep this bunch interested.

"Sugar and now a scary story. This will certainly put the kids to sleep," Valentine whispered annoyed.

I cut my eyes at him. "Like you're really concerned. Your munchkin is asleep."

"Good point," he smiled. He crossed his legs at the ankle and looked more engrossed in Willow's story. I wanted to roll my eyes, but instead, I just sighed. Keeping a close eye on Rocco who was huddled with his friends, pretending to be brave. He would be okay. These kinds of stories were a right of passage. I wouldn't expect Valentine to understand that. His childhood wasn't exactly run of the mill. I watched him out of the corner of my eye. For a minute, I felt bad for him. Every kid should go camping and be scared by inappropriate stories. I was happy that because of Charlotte, he got to experience a little bit of that now. A part of me wanted to ask how he was enjoying it, but I knew better than to expect the truth.

"And then she ran away, living happily ever after," Willow said softly.

I shook Charlotte about to wake her up.

"Don't, I got this." He stood up and scooped Charlotte into his arms, taking her over to there tent.

I looked after them feeling a bit inadequate. Until I turned my attention to Rocco. "Come on buddy. I think in these stories you're the Hunter, but even the Hunter had a momma to make sure that he rests."

Rocco groaned and reluctantly headed back to the tent that he was sharing with one of his best friends. I made sure both boys were settled before heading back to mine. It wasn't really clear how long I had slept before I was awakened in the middle of the night by strange noises. I reached for my phone and turned on the flashlight in the darkened tent. Listening intently to the wind and the sounds of the forest. This was a popular campground. Surely, there wasn't anything dangerous out here. Then again humans weren't smart enough to build these parks and event spaces out of certain animal habitats. We simply expected them to move on. When I heard another howl, I gasped. "It can't be."

Breathing heavily, I crawled out of my tent and made my way over to Valentine's. I unzipped it, staying low to the ground. The wolf would simply think I was a log. I was big enough to be a log, right? "Valentine, valentine," I whispered, shaking his boot. I looked around the massive tent. God, this was a real splurge. I crawled inside as soon as I heard another sound and zipped the tent back. "Get up," I pleaded, smacking him in the face.

He woke up with a start. "What the hell are you doing?!" he blurted out.

I put my finger up to my lips. "We have to get the kids. I heard noises outside."

His head fell back on his pillow. "There aren't any wolves out here."

I frowned at him. "I know that, but what about bears or coyotes."

He pushed himself up on his elbows. "I have to say, I find your actions disheartening. Surely, you can't be trusted with C-"

I covered his mouth with my hand, "Just listen."

His ears seemed to perk up. "Okay, that's something."

"Right," I said, my eyes bugging out as I removed my hand.

"I'm suing the school and I'm getting Willow fired for putting our lives in danger out here," he said, yanking the blanket off of his blow-up mattress. Of course, he wouldn't have a sleeping bag. He crawled slowly out of the tent and I followed up behind him.

"Let's just try not to get eaten first," I said through gritted teeth. He turned right to head to Charlottes tent and I went to get Rocco. "Baby get up," I said, shaking him.

"What's the matter?" he grumbled.

"You're sleeping in my tent," I whispered.

"I want to stay with Roger."

I groaned. "He'll have to fend for himself. Hop on my back."

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and did as I asked. I struggled to crawl out of the tent and back to mine. Pausing to catch my breath, just as another howl split the air. I immediately turned and headed for Valentine's tent. Only to find that the zipper was locked.

"Who is it?"

"The wolf, he told me to knock first." My voice rasped as I struggled to keep it below a certain volume. "Let me in."

He crawled over and unlocked the zipper reluctantly. I crawled inside, dropping my heavy snoring load on the bed. Collapsing on the bed beside him.

"Who said you could sleep in the bed?" he asked, incredulously.

"It's a queen," I strained.

He sighed and eased in between me and Charlotte. Suddenly, we were awkwardly staring at each other in bed. It was oddly familiar. I turned to Rocco, who was snoring lightly. Only to turn back to Valentine at the next howl. "Did that sound closer?" Unable to hide the fear from my voice.

"It sounded right outside the tent."

I screamed at the sound of something thudding against the ground outside our tent.

"Sorry, sorry," Willow stammered, sounding a bit tipsy. "It's just me."

"I always knew you howled at the moon," Valentine growled.

I elbowed him in his stomach. "Shut up."

"Do you have a girl in there? Who'd sleep with you?" her voice carrying through the tent.

"Smurfette."

"Whatever!" Willow replied before slinking off.

I was just mortified, turning to curl up next to Rocco. As if I couldn't feel the warmth drifting off of Valentine's body as he pulled the cover over everyone. It's crazy, but I don't think I've slept that fitfully since Dante left. And there were literally wild teachers and coyotes at our door.


	7. Chapter 7

A heaviness had settled over the dejected troop as we all made the slow trek up the mountain. Most of the parents were carrying enough rations on there back to survive an apocalypse. Note to self, never volunteer to chaperone again, ever. The Sun had yet to come up and I wished that my watch was lying to me, but it was only four am. Willow was leading our little ragtag group as if she did 5k in her sleep. Most of the parents were flanking the kids making sure none got distracted and ran off. I was dead last even behind Valentine. New note to self, go to gym more.

"How you doing back here?" Willow said, jogging back to me.

"Just peachy," I said, forcing a strangled smile. My frame permanently hunched over with the gear that I was pretty sure was just junk food and toys for Rocco.

She jogged in place beside me and it took everything in me not to tell her to stop it. I felt like a zombie next to her. "By the way, last night."

"I heard wolf sounds," I shouted. Apparently loud enough for even Valentine to hear as he turned to me and frowned.

"Right, that was just a prank that the employees like to pull on the parents and kids. It was in the brochure. Didn't anyone read the brochure?" She sounded annoyed, and as a planner myself who could blame her.

"I'm sorry," I said, to her gingerly. The straps of the bags digging into my shoulders. "At least we didn't spread panic."

Willow looked at the back of Valentine's head in deep thought. "Yes totally grateful. You wouldn't happen to be sleeping with him, would you? Maybe fright drove you into his arms in a last man on Earth kind of way."

My mouth dropped open. I expected her to beat around the bush, not come right out and ask. "I don't think its appropriate for you to be asking me that question as my sons teacher."

She shook her head. "No, you're right and I'm sorry Lulu."

"Let's just no mention it at all. It didn't happen," I said sternly as if I were talking to one of my children.

She jogged back to the front of our little troop, and I exhaled in relief.

"What do you want?"

"Oh my God," I jumped. I completely missed him sneaking up on me, while I adjusted my bag for the fifteenth time that day. "Throw off my equilibrium why don't you!"

"A strong wind could topple you right about now," he said, taking the bag off my shoulder without so much as a word. I would have said thank you, but his inner demon would probably throw the bag over the cliff. His eyes trained on his newest target. "So what did Ms. Tate want?"

"Nothing, being friendly," I hedged. That girl didn't need another strike against her where he was concerned. I could handle Willow all on my own. Not that there was anything too handle. She just wasn't a snack charmer. Apparently, its an acquired skill. I gave Valentine a weary smile.

"Just what is up with this Sunrise Hiking agenda. Who planned this camping trip? Some hack hippie. What's next? Kumbaya by the fire. Oh wait, we did that already," he ranted, clearly in a foul mood.

"What's the matter my _Valentine_, are your scrawny little legs getting too much of a workout? Or maybe you're scared you'll fry in the Sun like the blood-sucking vampire you and most of your family are?" It was just too hard to resist another jab at the man. My thumbs hanging from the belt loops on my khaki hiking shorts. My too cool for school short sleeved t-shirt, a perfect hit with the kids.

"Watch your mouth, smurfette. Your brother was once a part of that family."

It was like a cut to my eyeball. It stung worse than death. I shared a child with the man that killed my brother. Now I was making cheap jabs at him, while we walked up a beautiful mountain with a view that most people would die to see. I was such an idiot.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that."

Diamonds must be falling from the trees because Valentine just said he was sorry. I didn't even want to acknowledge it. Like it was some sort of rare bird that might fly away. Instead, we both stayed silent until we reached the top. Most of the kids drank orange juice cups and ate slices of apples as the Sun came up. The only ones who could really appreciate it the view were the parents. Willow was too busy making sure that everyone was happy with there breakfast snack.

"So beautiful."

"It is," I said turning to Valentine to find him watching me. Surely, he couldn't have meant me. Those types of statements were reserved for the Goddess that was Nina or buying a new suit from Bloomingdales. Was he even capable of seeing the beauty in simple things. I looked away from him, finding it all too overwhelming to think about.

"Rocco, no, that's poison oak!" Willow screamed out.

Poison Oak! Rocco had never had poison oak before, neither had I for that matter. Did I get him vaccinated against that? I didn't have time to even consider any of that before I made a mad dash for him. The silly kid had earphones in. I caught him just before he reached for a ball that had rolled under one of the nearby bushes. But I lost my balance and in the midst of pulling him away, I fell into it. The branches snagged at my hands and arms. I could feel it tugging at my hair as if it wanted to consume me. Something in me told me to stay calm and just stand up. I did, but from the way everyone looked at me, taking a physical step back. It was too late.

Our stay on the mountain was cut short. Not that I felt any guilt about it. If you seen one yellow-orange sun, you done seen them all. But I was miserable and I could already feel my skin crawling with bacteria. It didn't help that everyone was treating me like I had just contracted a deadly disease. I wasn't even allowed to comfort Rocco, who was in such a state now. By the time I got back, they had even requested an ambulance take me to the nearest hospital. I already knew what that doctor would say.

"Papa, do something! I don't want Rocco to have to leave yet," Charlotte said, sorrowfully. The poor guy was blaming himself over all this. I could read in his face, how much this was killing him. He took being the strong man of the house, seriously. In all the fuss, I hadn't been given a chance to comfort him. Everything and everyone was at arm's length.

He made soothing noises with his mouth. "He has to go with your mother. But everything will be fine."

I looked at my daughter, kindly, as EMT's handled me with care. A thick layer of gloves on and a mask over there face. "It's fine Charlotte. I'll be fine and so will Rocco. I'm sorry about all this."

Charlotte pulled on her father's arm as Willow and the other parents ushered the kids away from the scene. "I had chicken pox too and dad nursed me back to health. He's really good with things like that. That's why I know you can let Rocco stay with us and play. It will make him feel better. He can be a silly goose sometimes. But I'll watch him."

She could be so grown up sometimes that it made me smile. But there was no way in hell that I was going to allow Valentine to watch my son. Especially by himself.

"For the safety of the children, ma'am, we can't recommend that you return. Not until you are 100% recovered." The EMT chimed in, helping me up onto a gurney. Rocco must have cried even louder.

"Papa, we can't leave them both alone," Charlotte whined.

He sighed. "I guess we're all taking a road trip."


	8. Chapter 8

It was late in the afternoon and the hotel that Valentine had gotten for everyone was known to house dignitaries, in its rich, but royal ambiance. I felt like a leper as I walked through the lobby next to Valentine. Even the bellhops looked down there nose at me. They were dressed in three-piece suits. While the doormans crisp red blazers with black tails just made you feel official when you walked through the door. What offended them more? My bootie shorts and muddy camp boots, or the fact that I was clearly sick. It probably didn't help that I had kitchen oven mitts over my hands like an infant either.

"Um excuse me sir, but I must inquire to where you are going?" The receptionist asked in dismay, casting quick glances at me.

Unfeathered, he turned and said, "I rented a room here with two children. This is my fourth guest. We're in your logs with the double adjourning rooms. You're more than welcome to check. After I've gotten her settled."

Finished with the conversation, he moved to continue his trek to the elevator.

She inhaled sharply, once more, before stopping him again.

"I would be careful about what comes out of your mouth next." He looked around the lobby as if assessing it. "This place does have an awful lot of money to lose. Even if they win, people like you are usually the first to go. Collateral damage in a bigger war."

Some people were waiting for the elevators but stepped aside as we approached.

"Could it be chickenpox?" I heard someone whisper behind me. However, I took my cue from Valentine and kept my head trained straight ahead. The doors opened and we stepped on like the King and Queen of the ball.

"Are you coming?" he asked the couple that had been waiting.

"No, will catch the next one," the wife said, sounding like she had a stuffy nose.

"Shoot yourself," he said, slamming the button to close the door.

I was unable to keep the smile from off my face.

"What's that for?"

"Oh, nothing, it's just nice to see you use your powers for good for once."

He held the elevator doors open on our floor. "Don't get used to it. After you, madame."

I sauntered past, pretty pleased with myself. Despite the fact that I had to avoid looking at myself in any reflective surface. The red blemishes were practically horrid.

Valentine put his key card in the hotel door. "So this is where we will be staying for the duration of the trip that you've ruined."

I walked into the hotel room to find Rocco playing on his PlayStation game and Charlotte watching next to him. Much to both their annoyance.

"Mom!" They shouted, upon seeing me.

However, their bum rush was stopped in its tracks by Valentine. Who moved in front of me like a boulder. "Stop right there, young people. she is still sick and although it's not contagious. For her quick recovery, I want you to keep your distance and allow her time to heal."

I pursed my lips as he finally removed himself from in front of me. Allowing me a glance at my children for the first time since all of this happened.

"Does it hurt?" Charlotte asked, looking on in awe.

"It looks worse than it is. I'm in no pain, it just itches a lot and makes me look like the wicked witch of the west."

From the smirk on his face, Valentine particularly enjoyed that little comparison.

"I'm so sorry, mom," Rocco said, almost near tears as he came up to hug me.

I rubbed his back reassuringly. "It's okay, really."

Valentine just rolled his eyes. "Well, this one is doing a great job of listening, already. This will be a banging good time."

Rocco's eyes widened as he looked back up at me. "Mom, you've got to get better soon."

"There's nothing wrong with, papa." Her voice raising a very shrill octave, ready and willing to stick up for her father.

"Okay, everyone just settled down." I rubbed Rocco's back and looked at Valentine for some help. Although this fighting match probably made the hotel feel more like home.

"Your room is in there. The kids and I will stay in this room until you're completely recovered. If you need anything, just knock."

I looked towards the room that he spoke off, really needing a rest. "Go back to your game," I said patting Rocco's shoulder. "And be nice to your sister."

Valentine followed me into the adorning room and my eyes nearly bugged out my head. Bumping the door open with my butt, I held my hands up like Edward Scissorhands. It felt weird with these things on my hands, I didn't know what to do with my arms. But my musings were haltered by the sight of the adjourning room. It was like a whole other apartment, equipped with a living room, bedroom, and master bath. The vases on the table were positively decadent. Of course, it sat atop a glass coffee table, the legs resembling crystal water waves. The wooden floors were the color of jacobean, the tv on the wall had to be 65 inches, and the bed was straight out of Home and Garden. I was too sick to stay here. It felt sacrilegious for me to even sit down in my condition.

"How do you like it?"

"This is too much!"

He folded his hands in front of him and frowned. "It has come to my attention that will be spending the rest of this trip cordoned off from the others. We might as well do it in style. You should be in perfect health in a week. Just in time for us to catch the bus back with the others and catch mono on the way home."

I cocked my head to the side and exhaled loudly, before looking around. "I guess."

"The kids are in good hands."

I whirled on him then. My eyes narrowing on him. "I have no doubt that Charlotte is fine. However, Rocco is a special case. A real mother protects their children, equally, from all manners of evil."

"Really now, Lulu, I'm not a complete ogre."

"Just because you've shaved your horns down, doesn't mean that you don't still have them," I said slyly.

He waved to the door. "You're only a knock away."

"I really don't need to be secluded from the kids at all. You said yourself that it's not contagious."

Something crossed his face that I couldn't quite place. But his next words through me completely off. "You're a single mother. You're used to doing everything. Let this mild illness be your excuse to do nothing. Rocco, Charlotte, and I will make do."

"Okay," I said, sitting down gingerly on the bed. As if it would collapse under the weight of this nasty rash that looked like the black plague revived.

"Now that it's settled. I've taken the liberty of ordering you a byzantine clay soak."

My mouth dropped open in confusion. "What exactly is that?"

I did some research while I was babysitting your little helion in the waiting room of the hospital. It is said to speed up the process of Poisoned Oak. The Grand Hotel here happens to offer mud masks, as well as full-body rejuvenation services."

I thought about this for a second, speechless. I am speechless because I just realized that he has a heart, and it's actually beating.

"I've already alerted them about your situation. Apparently, they needed the all-clear from some higher-ups. Of course, that yes comes a lot quicker after greasing the palms of lowly underlings."

I smiled, from the bottom of my toes. "Thank you. Like no shit, thank you."

This genuine smile lit up his face and dare I say it, he was almost cute. He folded his arms behind him. "Crass language aside, you are welcome."

"Papa, Rocco wont let me watch Madeline in Paris and he said he would after he won this next game, but he only started a new one."

My brows knitted together. "Where did he even get that game? Don't tell me it comes with the hotel like everything else."

"No, I bout it for him."

I rubbed my brows. This boy just got a whole system that he does not need. "Valentine?"

"You know what I think that appointment was scheduled for right about now. You go and leave the children to me," he said, pushing me out the door. I tried to protest but to no avail. Outside the door, I stomped my feet and weighed the option of going back in. But the scratchy fire in the middle of my back was telling me that I needed that clay bath more.

"To be continued," I mumbled to the shut door, as I hobbled my way back to the elevator. Scratching my neck with the kitchen mittens that Valentine had bought me.

I certainly felt better after it was all said and done. It was no cure. But my normally 100% itching, had been reduced to a comfortable 70%. I was waiting for the elevator when Valentine stepped off.

"What are you doing down here?" I asked, actually happy to see him.

"I thought you might need an escort through the lobby. So I told them to let me know when your treatment was over."

"That was very kind of you," I said, adjusting the towel that was covering my wet hair. Although, I opted to get back into my regular clothes instead of wearing the hotel robe up. No need to scare the masses. "But after that much-needed relaxation, I am riding high. Nothing could spoil it now."

"Good."

"So I take it from your little google-sesh that you've never had poisoned ivy or chickenpox?" I asked, mostly to make conversation.

"Of course I have."

I looked at him quizzically. "Of course you've had what?"

"Poisoned oak, which is how I know that you're complaints of the itching on the ride here are completely exaggerated."

I sware my eye twitched a little. "When have you ever had poisoned oak?" He'd clearly never been to the woods in his life.

"As a young tike. The age of which escapes me."

I rolled my eyes and stepped off the elevator on our floor. That man lies as he breathes. Even in illness, he wouldn't let me one-up him. He was really unbelievable. How could Nina stand it? I stormed back to our room, prepared to ignore him for the rest of the week. Only to come back to a room in utter chaos. A pizza box littered the floor and the kids were chasing each other around the coffee table.

Charlotte screaming at the top of her lungs. "Give it back."

I snatched what appeared to be Charlotte's DVD from his hand and brought both children to a halt. "What is going on here? You two know better than this."

They both started to speak at once.

I held up my hand. "One at a time, and Rocco, I only want to hear from you if you admit what you did to Charlotte."

"Yes, I'm pretty interested in that myself."

I shot a glare at him but didn't intercede.

"He took my DVD, Madeline in Paris, and threatened to break it," Charlotte interjected, like a wounded bird.

"I can see that much," I said, getting down to his height. "But why would he do that?"

"It was my turn to play the game. But Charlotte's just being selfish. She doesn't want to give it up, and Valentine sides with her on everything. So she didn't have to keep her promise. It's not fair."

I looked at Charlotte with a frown. "You know what Rocco, it's not fair. But you know who else knows it's not fair?" I didn't say her name but did I have too.

She crossed her arms over her chest, prepared to dig her heels in. A very Valentine move to do. "But Papa said it was alright."

I leveled a hard glare at him.

"I did."

"Its never alright to hurt each other. Even if it means getting something you want. You always have to think of each other first. That means going back to taking turns. So I'll keep the movie and Rocco gets to put his game on. In two hours, you can watch your favorite movie again."

She sighed but conceded and the room was returned to some semblance of order. I picked up the discarded pizza boxes and their plates and took them into the kitchen. The kid's hotel room had a full kitchen. I didn't know I had a puppy following him, until I smacked into him. But I don't think I could utter a word to him without a full-on assault. So instead, I walked around him back to my room. Intent on putting on something to distract myself with. When it became clear that Valentine was trying to come to, I stopped him at the door. "Oh no, you don't."

"What? Don't you think we should talk about what just happened? Perhaps privately."

This piqued both the kid's interest. So I lowered my voice so that only Valentine could hear.

"I'm trying to foster a loving, brother-sister relationship, between those two. Kind of like the one I shared with my brother, Nickolas, the one you killed. Yes, that brother. And you making callous decisions like the one tonight, is not helping." I shook my head when it looked like he was prepared to interrupt. "Charlotte isn't the only one who needs some chastisement. I get that your time in a WSB basement makes you grossly unfamiliar with loving familiar relationships. However, the next time you accidentally destroy my daughters and my sons. You'll be in this room and I'll be out there."

"Lulu?"

He looked genuinely sorrowful, but that could be a ruse. I was in no mood for his weak platitudes and boisterous lies. He probably didn't think he did anything wrong.

"Just spare me, Valentine. This door will remain open for the kid's sake, but it's closed to you." I waved my hand between us. "It's a whole imaginary wall."

"You can't be serious."

I looked past him. "Charlotte, love, knock, on my door in two hours."

"Okay, mom."

"Lulu?"

"Whole wall," I murmured, before going over to the bed to grab the remote. Flicking on the tv to HBO. There's got to be some adult entertainment that wasn't a cartoon for me to catch up on. Almost wanting to smile over the fact that Valentine, had indeed not moved from the doorway.

"This is childish."

"Like your decision making when dealing with the kids." I looked over at the room service menu. "Whats to eat?"


	9. Chapter 9

Somewhere between the frequent changes of the kid's movie and video game, I fell asleep. A literal bomb going off on the action movie I had been watching, jarred me awake. I rubbed my eyes and looked over at the side clock. It was time for the kids to go to bed. I still wanted to tuck Rocco in. At this point, leaving it up to Valentine would be a travesty. From the music coming out of the other room, it sounded like they were on the Madeline rotation this time.

"Hey kid, its bedtime. You know you didn't have to continue to watch the movie after Charlotte fell asleep," Valentine said to Rocco, coming up to turn off the television.

"I wasn't watching it. I was playing a game on mommie's phone. That movie is for girls and babies, and I'm neither. I only like playing video games and collecting toy trucks."

I eased up to the door, wondering if this would turn into yet another moment that I would have to castrate Valentine. Frankly, I might scream if he mistreats Rocco one more time. Maybe, I should cut my losses and just get separate rooms. Okay, not another room in this expensive hotel, but a different one. Why'd he have to look so sexy too? He was dressed much more casually. The sleeves of his button-up rolled up to his elbows with the top buttons undone.

"Listen Rocco, being a man isn't about how many macho things you can squeeze into your life. Like whatever you want. There's only one thing that makes you a man," Valentine replied, sitting on the couch, next to Rocco.

"What's that?" Rocco asked with furrowed brows.

"How you take care of your family? They come first by any means necessary."

He sighed. "Yeah, my dad used to say something similar."

"I see the way you worry over your mother. I think your doing a good job without him."

Rocco smiled. "You think so. She's always getting into stuff."

They laughed together. "Boy, don't I know it." He pushed Rocco to his feet. "Now go brush your teeth."

I didn't want Rocco to see me, so I hid behind the door. Only showing my face after I heard the bathroom door closed. "That was pretty good."

He smiled and approached me. "You're scratching."

"Am I?" I asked, using one foot to scratch the other.

"Hold one." He disappeared to tuck Rocco in.

I went back to the bed to search for the kitchen mittens that had fallen off. The effects of my healing mud bath had long since worn off. All I ended up doing was scratching my arms with the mittens. When Valentine reappeared, he came prepared carrying calamine lotion and cotton swabs.

"Is Rocco, asleep?" I asked as he crawled into bed with me. and images of the last time we were in bed together, clouded my memory.

"Yup, right next to Charlotte."

I cocked my head to the side. "Oh, is he allowed to touch his sister, your wonderful amico mio," I smirked.

"Give me your leg," I placed my foot in his lap. Not sure why my pulse was racing at the feel of his touch on my skin. For a second, I wondered if I was going deaf when he didn't throw a retort back. Was he the one sick now?

"If I am completely truthful, I've never had poisoned oak," Valentine admitted, as he rubbed some cream on a scab on my leg.

I grimaced as much for the look of my skin as his admittance to another lie. "I didn't for a second think you were telling the truth."

He looked at me expectantly. "So aren't you going to rake me over the coals."

I sighed. "As lies go this is probably one of your lesser offenses. Just do me a favor. Tell me one true thing a day."

"Would you like me to start now?"

My heart jumped into my throat. "That would be nice," I croaked.

"You're not raising a complete idiot after all."

I laughed so hard my side hard. It was the closest thing I'd ever get to a compliment with this one. And weirdly, I appreciated it. I think I accidentally kicked him in the stomach.

"Watch out now," he smiled, moving my legs until they were resting on either side of him.

I cleared my throat and wiped at the tears falling from the corners of my eyes. The strange way he was looking at me, wiped the smile from my face.

"I thought that little nugget of truth was pretty good."

I shrugged, "it was okay."

He leaned as if he wanted to kiss me. The weight of our actions rested on my shoulders like huge boulders. If I kissed him now, it's not out of drunkenness. To give in to the emotions that I knew were there would mean that it wasn't anger either. We felt something for each other. Something, stickily beautiful like tree sap. Except, I could be trapped in those emotions as they raged around me like a forest fire. And any chances to get out would only burn me. Valentine would burn me from the inside out. I didn't want to acknowledge any of that. But I did want to kiss him. My hands went up to the side of his face. I wanted to feel those lips again. I wanted him again. What else mattered? Everything.

"Don't think."

I exhaled, searching his eyes. "Valentine?"

He didn't wait for me to ask anything else. I knew he could read my mind. His soft lips promising to fill the need that my body hungered for. He didn't need to hear that he killed my brother. I didn't need to focus on how much I still loved Dante. We just needed each other to be present. His tongue dipped into my mouth to claim me as his. And I gave myself over to it.

I could hear my mother's voice in my head. _What are you doing?_

_Being someone else._

He pulled back, almost out of breath. His forehead resting against mine. "Are we really doing this?"

"Not with the door open."


	10. Chapter 10

"Come on," Valentine said, standing next to my bed in a suit.

I sat up a Twizzler hanging out of my mouth. The sounds of the kids talking to someone in the other room, puzzling. "What's going on?"

"I got a babysitter. I'm taking you out to dinner."

I sighed. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Your skin is almost healed. It just looks like you got a bunch of hickies all over your body." He walked into the other room and returned with a garment bag. "This trip did not turn out as expected. However, I do think we were promised one day away from the kids. And I think I can still make that happen."

"I'm not talking about my skin," I said as if my hesitation even needed a voice.

"Just get dressed." He placed the garment bag down on the bed and turned to leave. Shutting the adjourning door between us.

We were sharing a bed. Not that we were letting the kids in on that little factoid. And there was more than sleep going on in that bed. But today was our last day at the hotel. We would be reconnecting with Willow and the other kids and heading back on the school bus. That was just the dose of reality I needed. Apparently, Valentine could use some as well. There was no future for whatever was happening between us. It was just a figment of a broken heart. It wasn't real. I wasn't even real to him. It made me feel stupid for even giving in to my carnal urges. Tonight, I would use our time during dinner to say what he wont. We are enemies tomorrow, and every day after. This camp and hotel stay was a poisoned oak mirage. I wont ever mention it. Even if my heart wont be able to take seeing him all the time knowing that he gave me a look at the other side of the moon.

My shoulders slumped as I unzipped the garment bag, and gasped. It was beautiful. How much had he spent on this, maroon, a-line, off the shoulder, asymmetrical tulle dress? It felt too expensive to wear. Yet it filled me with an unexplained giddiness. I quickly showered and threw on the dress. It was hard for me to even look into a mirror until I was completely done up. This outfit just might rival anything I've worn at the nurse's ball. Maxie would be so jealous. I grabbed my phone to take a pic and then paused. How would I explain how I got it? There was no way I could mention Valentine's name at all. She'd never believe that he did it to be kind. But why else did he do it?

A knock came at my front door and for a second I thought it might be maid service. But a quick peek through the peephole, revealed Valentine holding flowers. I smiled to myself, before opening the door. "Valentine?"

"I heard that its customary to meet a woman at there door with flowers when you're going out on a date."

They were white lilies and absolutely beautiful. I was speechless, as I inhaled there sweet scent. But the dress and now the flowers. When were we going to pump the breaks? I needed to pump the breaks. The stop sign had to be somewhere on this racetrack before my heart completely crashes. I threw the flowers on the bed and shut the door. Practically, storming to the elevator, ready to get this over with.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"We shouldn't leave the kids alone for too long," I said, stomping my feet as I waited impatiently for the elevator.

"Just let me have you."

"What!" I stammered breathlessly, as I whirled on him. "Who are you?"

"I don't get to have you. I'm not the jock that scores the winning goal and then gets the cheerleader as the prize. I'm the ogre under the bridge, he steals you from your home. But I wont do either. I just ask that if only for today. You let me have you."

The door opened behind me, but it was clear, no one was getting on. "What good is any of this? I don't want to play house anymore, Valentine. I want to be someone else. I want to be the girl that gets to be with you."

The lights in the hallway flickered, and I swore it was my brother's spirit coming back to haunt me.

"I'm here, now," he said, taking me in his arms.

I pushed him away, feeling physically sick. "It doesn't matter. None of it matters. I'm still Lulu Spencer and I need to stay away from you."

I shook my head and stormed passed him, back to my door. My heels muffled in the fine beige carpeting.

"You can be someone else?"

My forehead fell against the door. "What are you saying? I can be Nina. The only woman you want."

"I'm saying you can be Genae or Jessica or Lynn. I'll call you whatever you want. Just let me have you," he pleaded.

"As what? A substitute for Nina," I asked, as the last card I had to play. Feeling like I was Cowboy in a standoff as we face each other in the lone hallway.

"Oh, don't bring her up. I don't want you to be Nina. I want you to be you or someone else if that's what you want. I just want you to want me. If only for a little while."

"What if I can't do this for much longer? What if I can't be with you and then go back to pretending like I hate you?" My brow furrowed. "What if I end up hating you again, just naturally, because you can be such an asshole?" I threw my hands up in the air as my thoughts began to completely spiral. Sadly, I was only a few seconds from hyperventilating on the floor in the fetal position. "Tell me something truthful?"

He shoved his hands into his pockets. "I'm having a good time with you."

I dropped my tenuous hold on my doorknob as if it was a life preserver. He reached out for my hand and I took it. My anxiousness hadn't subsided, but I knew I'd regret not going with him today.

"I also know the value of a diamond and I don't intend to scuff it."

I laughed. "You are so corny."

He pressed the elevator button again. I didn't even think to flinch as he folded me into his arms. "So, it may be early, but I think I'm okay with being a dirty little secret."

My mouth dropped open as I tried to swallow that little tidbit of information. The door opening before I could say anything back.

"You already agreed to come, so no takebacks," he said, pushing me onto the elevator. I still hadn't managed to form words. He pressed floor one and smiled. "Did I just break, Smurfette?"

* * *

**Author Note:** We're heading back to Port Charles Next Chapter. See ya there. Cheers.


	11. Chapter 11

"I have to say. Seeing those pictures of your nasty leg gave me and James, a right fright," chuckled Maxie.

The kids would only get one day of rest before they had to be back at school Monday morning. Honestly, it didn't feel like enough time for me to get my feet underneath me. I planned on relaxing at home, but I remembered that mom wanted to take the kids to some sort of kid-friendly Mayor event. So I was stuck getting them ready. At least, I would have a few minutes alone to decompress. And hopefully stop obsessing over Valentine.

"Earth to Lulu," Maxie sang, "What is going on with you?"

She fed James some apple flavored baby puffs as he sat on the floor playing with toys. James quickly popped his binky out of his mouth. She grabbed it before it hit the blanket and placed it on the coffee table. It was honestly pretty cute. Seeing Maxie become a serious mom was cute.

"Sorry, Maxie. We just haven't been home that long and now the kids are going back out. I'm just a little scattered today. God, is it only Sunday?"

She shrugged and stood up. "Do you need me to do anything to help?"

"No," I said with a smile. Before bellowing loud enough for the kids to hear. "My growing kids know to be downstairs fully dressed like I asked 5 minutes ago."

"Yes, mom." They called back in unison.

"How was it being with Valentine?" Maxie asked curiously, before pulling her grey sparkly sweater closed. "Was it as nightmarish as being alone with Michael Meyers in the woods?"

I opened my mouth to lie when a knock came at the door. "Excuse me."

Saved by the doorbell. I jogged up the steps to see a delivery man with flowers. For a minute, they were obscuring his face and I feared it was Valentine. There was no way I could explain away Valentine with flowers. However, it was pretty amazing that I was even starting to think about him in that context. Maybe, I wanted to see My Valentine with flowers.

"Delivery for Lulu Spencer."

I looked back at Maxie surprised. "That's me. Do I need to sign for anything?"

"No. Just enjoy."

"So teach knows a little something about romance as well," Maxie said, teasingly raising an eyebrow at me.

The roses were beautiful, but I no longer wanted anymore advances from Dustin. Of course, that has nothing to do with Valentine. I'm just not interested in the guy anymore. I placed the huge vase of roses on the coffee table and picked up the card. Maxie ran over and plucked it from my hands.

"For my Smurfette. Some flowers to brighten your day. Your secret admirer." She crossed her hands over her chest and frowned. "Tell me everything that happened at this away camp and don't leave anything out."

"Maxie," I said, growing a little hot under the collar. How could I lie to my best friend about any of this?

"Oh my God, you picked up another hot single dad, while you where there?" she clapped her hands together excitedly. "No, tell me, was this before or after you got poisoned oak? Bears would run from those nasty legs. Then again, maybe he found your infirmary sexy."

"I saw Grannies car outside," Charlotte said, running down the steps with her brother, Rocco, on her heels.

"Yeah, I need to go too. I'm meeting Peter for lunch and he's like blowing up my phone," Maxie huffed in defeat. No adult talk in front of the listening, kiddos. Thank God for that new Mommie rule.

I tapped my friend on the arm before heading back into the kitchen to grab the kid's bags. Just some small emergency supplies, I thought mom might need while they were out. "Will talk later," I screamed, before turning around to see her standing in my kitchen.

"You bet we will. You're not going to keep this mystery guy a secret. Especially since I know its not Dustin."

"Maybe, it is Dustin and that's just him being coy." I tried to deflect before a knock came at the door.

"I'll get it," Rocco yelled.

"Maybe I'd believe that if you weren't acting like a deer in headlights, right now. You met a new hottie," she whispered.

"Oh, Hi, Maxie. I didn't know you would be here," Laura exclaimed good-naturedly. Her hand on her grandson's shoulder as she kept the little boy from running back up to his room.

"Pretend I wasn't even here. James and I have a lunch date of our own," she said, grabbing his baby bag and blanket. "We will finish this later." She pointed to my eyes and then hers before walking off.

Laura laughed. "What was that all about?"

"Weird bestie, stuff," I supplied, by way of explanation.

"Oh," she said with a twinkle in her eyes. Before calling Charlotte over. "Are you two ready for the new kid's museum opening?"

"Yes," they said simultaneously.

"And you'll both be on your best behavior?" she asked, looking them both in the eye.

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Good, that's exactly what I want to hear. The car's open, go get in," she nodded, before approaching me. I handed over the bag and walked her back to the door. "How are you feeling baby?"

"I'm fine. My blisters and everything are healed. I think I'm just a little tired is all."

"Well, use this time to kick your feet up. I'll try to tire them out as much as possible. So there ready to just come home and go to sleep. You may want to think about booking a spa day. Your body could use the rejuvenation and you could use the relaxation."

I groaned. "Mom, I just don't have the time for any of that. But I thank you for the time you are giving me now, really."

She smacked her lips before clutching my chin. "My stubborn girl."

"That she is," Valentine said, as he walked up.

"Is that your way of telling me that you are disagreeing with my daughter on a Charlotte issue?" Laura inquired with some incredulously.

I wasn't aware of any disagreements. However, when it came to Valentine I was always ready for one. I crossed my arms over my chest wondering if all the goodwill between us had really dissipated. My heart sank at the thought. Was there something in the Port Charles water that made him automatically antagonistic towards me.

"I just saw Charlotte. I know that she is in good hands. However, Lulu and I do have something to discuss as to her rearing."

My mother frowned at him as if dissecting his every word. "Right. You two remember that it's about Charlotte. Not your mutual dislike of each other." She turned to me. "Goodbye, honey."

"See you later, mom," I sighed and stepped aside. "Alright, let's get this over with. What do you come to _demand_ next?" Making sure that I emphasized the word _demand_.

"I see you got my flowers?" he said, eyeing the table.

"I did," I said unable to stop smiling as I slowly stepped down. Still, unsure if he was the Valentine from camp or if this was the old Valentine. I badly wanted him to be camp Valentine.

"I wasn't sure what type of flowers you like."

"There beautiful," I smiled genuinely. "But you wanted to talk about Charlotte?"

"Oh, know, that's just what I told your mother. Come sit," he said, unbuttoning the top of his suit jacket before sitting on my couch.

I tried to hold back a smile. "Is this your way of trying to be casual because its kind of weird."

"No," he paused, as I came to join him on the couch. "This is me pretending to not to miss you and failing miserably."

I smirked as I pulled on his tie. "I think I can tell because your ties a little crooked."

"lies!" he declared forcefully, as he went to fix.

I batted his hands away and pulled the tie until it came completely undone. Sucking in a harsh breath, I said, "I don't think I can fix it unless we go to my bedroom."

"Oh, momma," he moaned.

I put his tie around my neck and skipped back to my room. Surprised when the very buttoned-up Valentine jumped over the couch to follow me in there. I squealed as I tried to make it to the bed before he caught me. But let's be honest, I wasn't mad at all.

"What are you thinking?" I asked, after I rolled on to my side to find Valentine staring at the clock.

"I didn't think I'd ever be here."

My eyes widened. "I think that makes two of us?"

"I'm not here because of Nina," he scooted down and kissed my bare shoulder. "I'm here because its where I want to be."

I laced my fingers through his. "Good thing, you don't have to go anywhere?"

His stomach growled. "My stomach says otherwise."

"Actually," I said, biting my lower lip. "There are take out menus on the table in the living room. That is if you don't mind staying longer. The kids wont be back until bedtime."

He kissed my lips. "Remind me to thank your mother."

"Or don't," I laughed.

He smacked me on the butt. "I'll go get them."

I buried my face in the pillow, practically wanting to scream from happiness.

"What do you feel like eating?" he called from the living room.

I sighed and flipped over, staring up at the ceiling. What was I in a mood for? I hopped out of bed to go see. Stopping to put on his white button-up shirt first.

"Lulu, I left James favorite binky. He's having a helluva time-" Her words falling off a cliff. "What the hell are you doing here? In your underwear."

"Oh my God." My fingers frozen on the last button before I rushed back into the living room.

She pointed at me like a crazy person. "Are you in his shirt?" her mouth screwed up in shock.

Valentine only stood there entirely too pleased. "Is that my shirt?"

"Lulu, has something happened to your mind." The words came out clipped as if she wasn't sure I needed to be committed.

My bare feet thumping down the stairs. "It's not what it looks like."

"Or it might be exactly what you're thinking? Either way, it's none of your business."

Her eyebrows raised before she turned back to me like a complete robot. "Blink if he's blackmailing you. Is he refusing to let you see Charlotte?"

"As if I'd ever need to blackmail a women to get them into bed?"

"I don't know your kinks. I just know that Lulu, isn't the one to fall for them." She grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from Valentine, closer to the door. At any moment, she would scream and make a run for it.

"Maxie, just calm down," I said, rubbing her arm.

"Tell me what's going on? If he's not blackmailing you. Did he slip you something? How are you feeling?" It all came out in a bumbled of words, concern and fear dripping from everyone. She even touched my forehead with the back of her hand.

"So I'm a blackmailer and a rapist."

"Don't forget murderer!" she exclaimed, with a roll of her eyes. "Lulu?"

She made me feel like my emotions were just foolish. I was foolish. "It was just one time," I murmured. Unable to find my own voice in the face of my best friends fury.

"So this was willing. Willing?"

"Yeah, why don't you shout that from the rooftops like you did the word, rapist," Valentine growled.

"Nothing about this makes sense, but I'm kinda happy when I'm with him," I managed to say in a small voice.

"Happy? With the man that killed your brother?"

"I didn't say it wasn't sticky. I can't cut out all the ugly parts and the bad things he's done. But I can accept him right now, as he is."

"You love him?" she asked, taking a visible step back.

"No, I didn't say that. We're still figuring each other out." This time I said it a little louder, gaining my strength from the air.

It was almost as if I had slapped her. "Like dating?"

"That's not happening." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Over my dead body?"

"That can be arranged," he snarled.

"Don't help!" I screamed, already emotionally exhausted.

"I'm telling your mother." Maxie turned to storm out."

"Maxie," I pleaded, but she was already gone.

"Truth."

My head fell against the open door jamb. "Yes. Always."

"I'm feeling some murder right now."

"Don't you even think about it!" I blinked back tears as I shut the door.

"Lulu, don't worry about any of that," he said, coming up behind me to rub his hands up and down my arm. "No one cares what they think. We're adults we can do what we want. Sure we have to explain it to the kids, but-"

I shrugged out of his touch. "You don't seem to get it! But of course, you don't. No one loves you, but Charlotte. Meanwhile, I'm disappointing my friends and family and everyone who cares about me."

"Lulu, I think you're worth it, but I'm not going to convince you that I am."

"Nina, wouldn't either."

He went back into the room and grabbed his tie and suit jacket. I said nothing as he stormed out.

I should've just smacked him it would have been less painful.


	12. Chapter 12

"Papa, I'm home," Charlotte sang, as soon as we walked into the foyer of the Cassadine estate. It looked like Valentine found a glass of wine over business contracts quite enjoyable when the kids were away. Someone should tell this man to live a little. Someone, not me. Not that I thought it could be me or wanted it to be me. God, I was rambling over him now.

"Ah, mon coeur bat, did you have fun?" he asked, picking her up and swinging her around.

"So much fun and grandma even let us have ice cream," she said with a huge grin.

"I'm glad to hear that you are so happy. Now go upstairs and get ready for bed. You can tell me more about it when I come up," he said, seeing her off before approaching me.

Apart of me wanted to back up, but I was cradling Rocco's head to my side. "So, you'll pick her up from school all this week, except Friday?" I confirmed. It was my weekend next week.

"Yes, of course."

I patted Rocco's cheek. "Come on baby."

"Wait," he said, stepping forward. "I wondered if we could talk."

I shook my head looking down at a very tired Rocco. "I really can't. As much as I like to think of Rocco as my little baby. He is entirely too big to carry home. And he's dead on his feet if I don't get him home soon."

Valentine's brow knitted together. "Why didn't Laura watch him?"

"She was called away on Mayor business at the police station. So I had to bring him with." Plus, I suspected that Maxi hadn't actually been able to get ahold of her, and I was majorly chickening out on coming clean. Maybe I didn't have to, considering that we had a falling out. At least that's what I said on one of a hundred messages that I left on Maxi's phone. Hopefully, it wasn't too late to avoid a catastrophe. I almost started to call Peter, but I didn't want anyone else to weigh in on my almost relationship, something with Valentine.

"Well, you know there's like a hundred rooms here. You can put him in any one of those. I'll even have Sara come and get him." Sara, he yelled, for the help.

Rocco groaned beside me sounding like a zombie as my well-manicured fingers played in his hair. None too happy to see Sara, a bony, scary wharf, who looked like she could star in her own scary movie. If Rocco wasn't dead on his feet, I'm sure he would have screamed. Charlotte may be used to her, but Rocco wasn't.

"Valentine, that's nice of you for a change, but really as I explained. I can't carry him home."

He looked at me sternly, far from giving up. "Please, I think we need to talk after what Maxie said."

_You mean what I said._ "I don't think that someone else should be tucking in my child," I said, falling back on my last excuse.

"Lulu!"

I sighed heavily and patted the top of Rocco's head before leaning down to stare into his sleepy face. "Listen, baby, go up with this nice lady and lay down. When I'm ready to go I'll come to get you."

He started to whine.

"Don't start," I said, holding up a finger. "Upstairs."

I must have watched him until he disappeared out of sight. My feet storming across the aged wooden floors as I threw my purse down on the couch. Unbearably hot in front of the lit fireplace, but this heat radiated from within. The only way I could fight this was to stay angry. Even if it hurt a little bit.

"I'm sorry," he began, unbuttoning his blazer and throwing it over the couch. "I should have been more sensitive to you yesterday."

My eyebrows raised, as he had already knocked down my first line of defense with two words. Since when did he apologize for anything? Where was the old Valentine? Shouldn't he be hurling hurtful insults right about now? What was I supposed to be mad about? He had to give me more than this to work with. Frankly, it was making me angry. I placed my hands on my waist and paced in front of the fireplace. My sandals clicking against the floor. I wasn't Nina. I didn't wear clothes off the runway or know important influencers by there first name. She probably didn't even own a pair of sandals. I had those, and sometimes I had to even do my own nails. The horror of it all. I wasn't some wife of the manor. "Well, I meant everything I said."

"That's okay. I deserved it. It's hard for me when someone tries to take something from me, you know that," he said, with a self-deprecating smile.

"Take what?" I fumed. "I'm not-"

I trailed off not able to completely say it.

He bridged the gap between us but still gave me my space. "If you let them do this to us. I wont be the only one to regret it, but you will too."

I shook my head, holding back tears as I rubbed my stinging eyes. "This is so crazy. They are just concerned about me. For God's sake, she's my best friend. She has a key to my place. I trust her opinion."

"And we can't trust each other?"

"No," I said a bit defeated. "We can't."

"Papa, I fell asleep waiting for you and had a nightmare," Charlotte moaned as she came back downstairs already in her pink pajamas that were covered in little gray towers.

I turned my back and stared into the fireplace. Taking a deep breath in order to get my emotions in control.

"Mama, why are you still here?" she asked curiously.

I turned and plastered on a smile. Before gesturing for her to join me on the couch. "I had a nightmare of my own and your father was just trying to make me feel better."

She leaned her head down against my shoulder and Valentine joined us on the couch. "Is it working, because I love it when Papa reads Madeline to me before bed."

I smiled and looked at Valentine over her head. "No, but he's really trying. Some adult nightmares just last longer than they're supposed too."

"Wait until he reads Madeline, it'll be better than."

I chuckled to myself before Valentine disappeared and returned with the book. "Okay, let's try it."

I slipped my sandals off and tucked my feet underneath me. Surprised, when she laid her head on my lap and looked at her father expectantly. Ten minutes into the book, she was sound asleep, but I didn't have the heart to move her. Valentine hadn't even stopped reading. Although, I suspected that much of that was too avoid saying goodbye.

"Mom, I want to come sleep with you I keep hearing ghosts."

My mouth dropped open. It probably was ghosts. What were they saying? Was one of them the ghost of his uncle giving me the message, to snap out of it? "Come here, baby."

I expected him to get jealous of Charlotte and in the process accidentally wake her up as he tried to squeeze in next to me. Instead, he sat on the other side of Valentine and laid his head on his shoulder. I almost stopped breathing. This wasn't happening. He hadn't warmed up to anyone since Dante had left. Valentine seemed just as surprised as me. Yet, his reading never faltered. In fact, he didn't stop until both children were fast asleep. Although, Rocco, the wild sleeper that he was had rolled over to the corner of the couch, his bare feet on Valentine's lap. The fact that he hadn't complained about his suit getting wrinkled was a whole new Valentine to me?

He placed the book on his lap and looked over at me lovingly. His hand going up to caress my cheek. "You can't tell me you wont miss this?"

"How did we get to the point where we miss each other?"

"Magic," he supplied.

I laughed. "Madeline may believe in magic, but you don't."

"Of course I do, what else could explain us?"

I sighed from the pit of my soul as I turned my head to kiss the palm of his hand.

A knock came at the door and we both looked at each other a bit puzzled. "Who could be taking the launch this late?" he said, carefully removing Rocco's legs to answer the door.

I looked on, growing a bit sleepy myself. The drive back from the camping trip catching up to me. It was so weird that I was actually considering staying over the night. Of course, that wouldn't mean anything. He would just be letting me rest. And all that went out the door at a look at my mother. "Am I interrupting?"

"Yes," Valentine commented unequivocally.

I visibly gasped, as I tried to get out from under Charlotte as quickly as possible without rousing her. Closing the door to the living room, as all three of us stepped into the foyer.

Laura clutched her purse close to her chest as if it were a shield that blocked out lies and BS. "Its normally not my idea to be coming over so late, but I was at home catching up on my voicemails when I got a scary one."

"Was it from Maxie because she lies," Valentine supplied with a straight face, as he rolled up his sleeves.

"Not as much as you, though." Her gaze turning to me. "You two looked pretty cozy in there. Not really like you too."

"So let me get this straight, your upset that we're getting along?" Valentine asked.

"I'm not upset, yet." She looked between us. "I have been advocating for the longest for you two to put your self-interest aside to do what is best for Charlotte. Is that what's going on here or is there something more? Lulu?"

I looked at Valentine, as my words were caught in my throat.

"Oh my God, you actually looked at him for reassurance. So everything Maxie said was true, you're sleeping with Valentine," she said astonished.

"It was an accident," I supplied, sounding like a child even to my ears.

"Oh, Lulu, you are not a little girl anymore. Nothing about this is an accident. Or did he introduce some Cassadine memory wipe to help you forget that he killed your brother!"

"Don't shout that at me!" I stammered. "It's all I can think about. I keep going back to his picture on my phone." I raked my hands through my hair in frustration. "I know. I know. Just like I know what I felt when Valentine took care of me. Or when we're together and we feel like a genuine family. I'm tearing myself up inside. So much so that sometimes it's hard to breathe." I looked at my mother pleadingly. "I know I can never be with him, but I can't hate him either. My heart just doesn't know how anymore."

"I'd like to go on the record as saying that I never killed him."

"Stop."

"Not now," I said, rolling my eyes.

She sighed and embraced me. Valentine looked on in silence. Her lips brushing across the top of my forehead before she pulled back. "This isn't just about your brother. If you've found away past that for Charlotte's sake or for yours, I understand. It was eating you up inside, it made you so angry. But being with Valentine. How could he ever appreciate you? Look at what he did to Nina. His love is dangerous and self-destructive. After everything, you went through with Dante. Don't you deserve more?"

"Hey-" Valentine said, interrupting once more. If he said one more stupid lie I would be walking out of here with my mother. "Lulu, told me that I should always tell her the truth. Even if its just one thing a day. I haven't told her that one thing today. So I want to tell you both. . .now."

I reached out for my mother's hands, needing her strength. Even if I didn't deserve it for betraying her.

"Truth: I love Lulu Spencer, and she's a saint for loving me."

Laura looked at me as if I had grown two heads. "Do you love him? How far has this progressed?"

I looked down at the ground, my vision blurring. "It wouldn't hurt this much if I didn't. I do love him." For the first time, since she arrived, I broke contact with her and ran into the arms of Valentine.

She shook her head as I cried into Valentine's shirt.

"I don't think I can ever respect this decision. But all a mother wants is for her daughter to be happy. Whatever that looks like and with whom. I'll always be in your corner. I just hope that it doesn't take you as long as it did Nina to realize that his love hurts."

"She isn't Nina," Valentine replied.

"No, she's Lulu Spencer and if you hurt her. She's not running off and crying like some damsel in distress. She's getting even and you're going to be glad that you have Charlotte as a shield. Except it, wont be enough." She touched my back, but I couldn't turn around and look her in the eye. "I love you sweetie." She looked up into Valentine's eyes. "I'll leave you two alone too talk.


	13. Chapter 13

I got up to remove the kid's cereal bowls. Only halfway done with my toast and eggs. The kids had school this morning, and we still had to head home to change. However, even I had to admit that it was kind of fun having a little sleepover. It was a very sexy evening too, I might add.

"No, sit. The servants will get it," he said, standing up to take the bowls from me.

"Right, I forgot," I said a bit awkwardly as I took my seat.

"It's a service that's easy to get used to," he said with a wink.

I opened my mouth to protest but was interrupted by Rocco. "Mom, I'm still in last night's close."

"So you've reminded me," I chided. "We're going to stop at home first before you go to school."

"But I'm going to be late for school," Charlotte whined.

"Since, I have to go to a meeting. Nina will be by to take you. She's been wanting to spend time with you."

I tried to pretend like I hadn't even heard him. It didn't even occur to me that they were still talking. Had he mentioned me? He was under no obligation to do so. However, It would kind of suck if he didn't. Not that I could bring anything like that up now. I already felt like a loser for crying all night on his shoulder. Only to fall into his bed. This really was the real thing. Could I at least get angry that he hadn't told me that she was coming over? Luckily, I was dressed in last night's outfit and not his shirt. She wouldn't have been the only one with questions.

"I'm going to see Nina!" Charlotte said chirpily, snapping me from my thoughts.

The servant came out and moved there finished bowls, just as the doorbell rang.

"Thank you," I mumbled. "Say thank you, Rocco."

"Thank you."

"I bet that's her now." Valentine wiped his mouth with his napkin, before getting up to answer the door. He was already dressed in a suit for his meeting this morning. Why hadn't I noticed before how debonair he looked in it. A part of me wanted to see him out of it again. Maybe I could surprise him after his meeting? I never even asked him what it was about. Were we even at a good place where I could ask?

"Valentine."

"Nina."

My brow furrowed at how cold there greetings had gotten. It seemed like such a big departure from where they were before. Then again, so was Valentine and me. "Honey, why don't you go upstairs and get your jacket," I whispered.

"Okay."

He practically flew out of the living room and past the pair into the foyer. Meanwhile, I was hiding in the cut, hoping she didn't see me.

"Was that-"

"Nina, I'm so glad your here?"

She bent down and hugged my little girl. "And I, you. It would be my pleasure to drop you off at school today. I've missed you. But I bet you had a fun weekend at camp."

"So much happened, I can tell you later in the car. But the biggest surprise was when mommy spent the night with Papa."

My eyes widened and I nearly choked on my orange juice.

"Sweetie, why don't you go up and get your coat and book bag. Also, make sure your brothers not lost."

I smacked my lips. So much for keeping secrets. What was I supposed to do now? I wiped my hands on my napkin and got up to meet her.

"So, that wasn't a mirage I just saw, that was Rocco?" Nina asked, already starting her prying.

"Hi Nina," I said plastering on a smile that I hoped said, friendly visitor. I had never planned on telling my mom and Maxie finding out had been a total accident. So we really hadn't had time to talk about what this meant for the next step in our relationship. I wasn't prepared to force him into anything that I wasn't even sure about.

She seemed to look me up and down before coming to kiss the air on either side of my cheek. "You're here, early."

I nodded, looking over at Valentine out of the corner of my eye. "Yes, I came to drop Charlotte off and it was too late to take the launch back."

"And you didn't swim home. Whew, I feel for you," she chuckled to herself, grabbing my hand conspiratorially.

"Nina, Lulu's my girlfriend." He stated it the same way someone might recall their net worth, in clear, and certain terms. His eyes even had a gleam to them as he turned to me and said, "I almost feel like a teenager saying that don't you?"

My mouth went dry as I watched Nina to gauge her reaction.

"Stop," she grinned, looking between Valentine and me. A stupid grin on her face like she was being punk'd.

"Somehow simply calling you a boyfriend doesn't seem adequate enough to describe what's happening between us," I said, answering him honestly.

Her mouth dropped open. "She would never," she said in reverence. Her eyes burrowing into me as if I were a new creature.

It was funny because I felt like I had been in this cocoon and now I had emerged as something new under the heat of Valentine's touch.

"That's what her mother said, last night," Valentine said, none too happily.

"Her mother!" she exclaimed, gripping the maroon clutch in her hand like it was a rock she was ready to throw. "So you've pulled her into this charade as well?"

"I wouldn't do that to her," I spoke up proudly. It was like my honor and love for my mother was on the line now. I ran my hands through my blonde hair. Frankly, I was getting angry. I didn't even owe Nina that much.

"So, you slept with Lulu just to get back at me?" she asked, pointing that clutch at his chest. If it had been a dagger she would have stabbed him.

I swallowed the lump in my throat as I awaited his answer. One my heart wanted to believe was no. But my head was telling me that he was still all about Nina and nothing I could do would change that.

"Not at all." He reached out to grab my hand. "Truth?"

"Always," I smiled, remembering that silly vow.

"I never thought I could love anyone else and I was wrong. And I never admit when I'm wrong."

"Tell me about it," we both said, simultaneously.

However, it was Nina who looked at me as if I had committed some grave offense. I almost felt bad for her. She may not love him, but she still cared. And this hurt. It was like an eclipse, blocking out her light. She even unbuttoned her pink blazer as if she couldn't breathe.

"He's doing this to get back at me. There is no way that he could care about you at all."

I frowned at the implications of that statement but kept quiet.

"I get why he's doing this. But why are you?" she asked, practically pacing in front of us now. "Did he promise you more visitation rights? Or threaten you with less? Whatever it is I can help you?"

"She has plenty of people in her corner?" Valentine chimed in. "And now there's me."

"He'll never love you as much as he loved me. I'm the love of his life. Don't let him ruin yours!"

Feeling a bit possessive, I only smiled. "Nina, Valentine did love you. Emphasis on the word _did_. He moved on like you wanted him too. Try not to dwell on who he moved on with. At least he's not coming back to you, _ever."_

The kids flew down the stairs. Rocco looked like he was panting. "I don't think I'll ever get used to how big this place is."

"Who knows, maybe?" I shrugged, staring Nina down.

Charlotte grabbed Nina and practically dragged her out of the door. "I have so much to tell you."

"This is not over," Nina replied, through gritted teeth.

"But it is." Valentine smugly closed the door before lifting me up into his arms and swinging me around. "What do you think? How are we handling the firing squad so far?"

Rocco's brow furrowed in much the same way that mine had earlier. His bookbag hung over one shoulder. "Are you two, together, together?"

I shared a hesitant glance with Valentine. "Not everyone in the firing squad knows."

"So it's true?" he asked, his eyes widening.

"Maybe, you should stay out of school today so that we can talk?" Valentine offered, looking at me for confirmation.

"Yes, let's do that." I placed my hands on Rocco's shoulders and led him back to the couch. "Also, ice cream for lunch is also not off the table.


	14. Chapter 14

Valentine and I decided to take Rocco out to Kelly's for BLT's and apple pie for this tough talk. It took some convincing on my part because any public location where he can throw a fit was not parent-friendly. However, it was the first time since the incident between Charlotte and Rocco at the hotel that I would allow him to step up. I needed to see that he could be more of a father to Rocco. No, I wasn't looking to get married tomorrow. But I could never give someone the time a day, who couldn't treat my kids like they both had a piece of his heart. To say that I was nervous was an understatement. I couldn't force a relationship where there were none. Besides, Dante was like superman in Rocco's eyes.

We got a table and waited until after the food was served. A full child was a less irritable child.

"So, Rocco, you wanted to know what my relationship with Valentine is now?"

He still had a mouth full of bacon, but he nodded emphatically. My heart skipping a beat, as my mouth instantly went dry.

"Well your mother and I," Valentine began, "are dating. We're boyfriend and girlfriend. That means that we care about each other a great deal and want to spend more time together. What do you think about that?"

My nails dug into the palms of my hands as I waited for his response. The last thing I expected was for him to jump into my arms, almost near tears. "Don't do it, mommy. Don't do it! He doesn't even like me."

I rubbed my fingers through his hair as I tried to soothe him making, ssshing noises. Ignoring the strange looks that we were getting from patrons at the other table. It never occurred to me that he might be able to pick up on Valentine's negative energy. He was such a perfect little boy, I hated that this was even a concern of his. How could someone not love him? How could I love the man that didn't? I looked up at Valentine with sorrow in my eyes.

"That's not true. Really, it's not true."

Exasperated, I knew that he was merely grasping at straws now. "Valentine, don't-"

"I didn't care for your father. A part of me still does not care for him."

"My father was a hero," Rocco hiccupped, between a runny nose that he wiped on his sleeve.

I frowned, pushing the plate back, ready to grab his hand and run back to the shelter of our old house. The last thing I needed was him fighting with a grown man. Especially, Valentine.

"Let me finish. I didn't like him, but I respect him now. Because I realized that he was responsible for the great boy that you have turned into. All the time that we've spent together over the last few weeks have been really great. And if I made you feel like I don't like you, I'm sorry."

Rocco slowly left my arms as if he were a scared squirrel, ready to take off at a moment's notice. However, when he grabbed his sandwich to chow down, his appetite had definitely returned. It kind of made me smile, how easily kids get over things.

"It's okay. I always liked you, but you never gave me a chance."

I touched Rocco's elbow gingerly. "Sweetie, adults make mistakes too. We aren't perfect. I think Valentine just misunderstood you. The way you misunderstood your friend Todd who loves toads."

He laughed. "Right, that guy's weird."

"Until you spent time with him and realized that you were wrong. Amphibians can be just as cool as Dinosaurs," I added, remembering that conversation extensively. At least, he hadn't bullied the kid like Charlotte. However, isolation wasn't that nice either. I was starting to think that it was a phase that all children go through.

He nodded. "Yeah, and they're not as disgusting."

"I'm not sure I like being compared to a toad, but whatever works," Valentine said, dabbing at the corners of his mouth with his napkin. He seemed so above this place, even now. "Truth."

I smiled at him. "Always."

"I think I need your mom, more than she needs me."

"We've come to rely on each other equally," I replied, not really talking to Rocco this time.

"Let's just skip to pie," he laughed. It drew a laugh of my own as I realized that he wasn't actually talking about pie. I gave Rocco some money for three slices so we could talk alone for a moment.

He practically ran up to the counter. The only thing he heard was sugar.

"Thank you for giving me a chance."

A sly smile curved up the corners of my mouth. "Did Valentine Cassadine, just say thank you? Two words that will live in villainy history. How will your reputation survive?"

"Don't play coy. He was about to run out of here, but you were going to be the caboose."

I moaned. "You love this caboose. Even as its saying goodbye."

"I love you and I don't want to hurt your son. Admittedly, I have been too harsh with the boy. I thought I was toughing him up by throwing real-life expectations at him. Not everyone in the world will like him. But he's not in the world yet, and he deserves better than those despicable actions."

_I couldn't agree more._ "And you were playing favorites with Charlotte."

"I'll neither confirm or deny such actions," he said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Like a true liar," I smirked, turning my own gaze back to my meal.

"Lulu?" he said, with some trepidation.

"No, I'm not scared," I replied, sensing the tension. I reached across the table and took his hand. "You'll find this Spencer capable of rising to any occasion."

He took my offered hand. "I believe you."

"Oh...My...George, there holding hands in public." I turned to see Maxie, standing next to my mother.

Rocco ran up to his grandmother to give her a hug. "Hi, granny, are you hear to get apple pie too?"

She looked between my table and Maxie. "I wasn't, but you've twisted my leg. Let's go pick out a slice together."

Maxie came over to the table incensed, as she took the seat that Rocco had vacated. "Nina was livid when I saw her this morning. I can barely get any work done as it is."

"Nina left me at the altar. You can't possibly suggest that we're somehow responsible for her mood swings?" Valentine asked stiffly.

"No," she scolded, with a roll of her neck. Before turning the brunt of her ire on me. "However, I do wonder if he's somehow roped you into this to get back at her."

I scoffed at her audacity. "Not everyone has loose morals the way you do, Maxie. I'd never go into some sort of scheme to upset Nina."

"Because you have my best interest at heart?" Nina supplied, as she walked into the small coffee shop.

I crossed my arms over my chest. This was turning into a nightmare. One my mother was desperately trying to ensure that Rocco didn't get a whiff of. _Thank you_, I mouthed to her.

"Nina, what are you doing here?" Maxie asked, getting up to confront her.

"I forgot to give you my order so I came out here to catch you. Don't worry, I'm not stalking Valentine and Lulu's lie," she said pointedly. "It's best not to look this trainwreck directly in the eye."

I shook my head, fed up. "Nina, we've never had the best relationship. And I'm not going to pretend like I'm doing you some favor here. But what you can believe is that I'd never enter a game of love and chance knowing that I have a son depending on me. This is the real deal."

She only rolled her eyes as she stormed around me to confront Valentine. Leaning over the table, until she was close enough to kiss him. Would it be improper to grab that stiff blond hair and yank it away from my boyfriend? However, I was more interested in his response.

"Whatever, you're holding over Lulu is cruel and unusual punishment. There is nothing you can do to get me to go back to you." Her anger simmering over hot coals.

He merely laughed in her face. "That's a good thing then because I don't want you."

It was such exaggerated villainy that he could have starred in a Disney movie. Yet it had its intended effect. Maxie gasped beside me, "Oh my George, I think he's telling the truth. How is that possible?"

Nina looked at her unperturbed. "It's not." She stormed towards the door. "I think I've lost my appetite."

"This has been a poor attempt at an intervention." Maxie glanced down at the floor, her face flushed.

"Feel free to skip the next one," Valentine smirked, before returning to his sandwich. Suddenly, I decided to take a queue from him. I returned to my seat with the biggest smile and dug in. Maxie stormed out exasperated and my mother returned with plates of apple pie.

She joined us at the table looking like she was being held, hostage. What more could she say when Maxie and Nina had said it all. She worries about me, but I wish she wouldn't. I found love in a stickily beautiful place.

Valentine and I dug into our slices of pie, smiling at the dysfunctional family we made.

* * *

**Note to reader:** The next chapter will be the last of the series. Thank you for reading this story. It was a joy to read all of your lovely comments.


	15. Chapter 15 - Part 1

**One Year Later. . .**

"Am I crazy to rush a wedding?" I asked Maxie, who was fanning me with an imported fan from China. "Don't answer that."

"My feelings are irrelevant. However, Olivia, on the other hand, was threatening to crash the wedding in protest," Maxie said, her hand growing weary, but it was hot in here.

"In protest of what!" I exclaimed. "Her son that left me for my own good. Honestly, Maxie if love works that way, why doesn't she just go out and find him a new one?" I waited for her to respond. But cut in when she opened her mouth. "Since, apparently, he's allowed to be miserable with no support. But if I decide that I don't want that life, I'm the one that needs medication."

"Okay! Stop screaming, the wrinkles are bunching up the makeup around your eyes," she pleaded, straightening out the invisible lace mesh on my shoulder sleeves.

I turned back to the full-length mirror and took it all in. Shirking tradition the dress was closer to a champagne color than white. I hoped I wasn't jinxing us somehow with the color choice. But I did have a kid, and I was on my second marriage. Second marriage. I thought I'd be married to Dante forever. He was my superhero and we stayed married long enough for him to become the villain. Now the villain in my life story was kinda my hero. I couldn't help, but smile at the thought of him.

"I want so badly for that smile to be about this couture gown, but I know it's not."

The statement was half accusation. I guess I should be lucky that she even bothered to show up. My family and friends were nothing if not supportive. Even when they felt like it was nothing to be supportive of.

A grin spread across my face and I was practically hopping up and down. I grabbed her hand, my bouquet of lilies in the other. "Oh Maxie, I want to know what he looks like? Is he terribly handsome? Is he nervous? Adorable?"

"Evil? Treacherous?" She rang out to counter any of my arguments.

I pursed my lips and ignored her. "Smothering in his love for me." I collapsed into a chair upstairs in Wyndamire. "I haven't been smothered in so long. He cares, about everything, and I don't hate it."

"Sweetie, are you sure this isn't just some anti-Dante protest?" She knelt in front of me in a royal blue bridesmaids dress that brushed lightly across the ground. "Your using words like smothering. I know you felt abandoned by him."

"It's not what I feel!" I exclaimed, pulling away from her gentle touch. "Its what happened. I never agreed with him when he left for the mission, to begin with. And then he returned, half of the man I knew to him be. And that's fine, I'll be the good wife. But he didn't want that either. He wanted me silent and out of harm's way. Whatever that means."

"It's difficult."

"Raising a child on your own is difficult. Going to work every day can be difficult. I face the firing squad like a true trooper every morning." I stopped and took a deep breath. "Now, I have someone who wants to do it with me. And he's kinda better at it."

Maxie fussed with my hair like a true bestie. It was half up, and half down and curled within an inch of its life.

I exhaled loudly. "I know you've seen him. Is he like, amazing?"

"He's certainly nervous." I turned to see my Mother walk-in with Charlotte.

"Momma, you look like a movie star," she gushed as she ran up to me to give me a hug.

"Not, what I was going for, but I will take the compliment. Thank you little one. And you are positively beautiful," I responded in kind. Just happy to see her proud face.

"I thought, watching Papa marry Nina was more than I could ever wish for. I never thought that you two getting together was even a possibility."

I looked around at the others who had smirks on there faces. The last thing I needed was a reminder of my fiancee's almost wedding to someone else. But her heart was in the right place. I pulled her to the side. "That's because it wasn't a sure thing. My relationship with your father was complicated. Lots of messy adult issues. And one day, I will tell you about them. But I got a chance to see him the same way that you do. And I love him too."

She surprised me by giving me a bear hug.

I kissed the side of her head and patted her back. "Now, go. Find your brother, the ring bearer and get into place. This shindig can't start without you two."

She bowed and rushed off.

"Mom," I sang, "will you be throwing rice at us or snakes?"

"I spent the better part of two hours before I arrived here making sure that Olivia did neither. She was intent on ruining this event, one way or another. If a bird choked and died, she'd probably call it an omen."

I sighed. "So I've heard."

"And frankly, I agree."

"Don't start," I whined, feeling like a child. "Please, don't either of you two start."

She approached me and placed her hand on my shoulders. Calming the jitters that were setting up pyramids in my stomach. "Some mistakes, a child has to learn for themselves and I'm just afraid that this will be a hard one for you."

I smacked my lips and blinked back my tears. "You see this smile, he owns it. You see this dress, he gave me a reason to wear it. Before that, it lived in a catalog on my bedroom wall. Every laugh, he gives me. Every nervous tickle, he smooths away with his kiss. Its probably a mistake, but it's one of those beautiful ones that you can never really regret."

Maxie's eyes widened. "She actually believes this."

I laughed and looked over at her. "So, you two haven't listened to a single thing I've said over this past year."

"It just felt like one long delusion," My mother admitted.

"Yeah, what she said."

"Well, it's not," I said, snarkily.

"I wish, I could see him the way you did and then others. . ."

"No, I know," I said, thinking about Nikolas. "I don't want to pressure either of you into becoming his best friend. I'll never do that. I just want. . ."

"To be able to be a bride," Maxie filled in. She came beside me and rested her head on my shoulder. "I'm okay with that."

"The mother-of-the-bride is also in, why look this good for nothing," she teased, with a smile.

This time the tears spilled down my cheeks, creating streaks in my makeup.

"Oh no, don't do that. What do we need to do to get you down that aisle?" My mother asked, reaching for a kleenex to dab at my wet cheeks.

They were the best support system any girl could ask for. A part of me wished that Valentine could experience something similar. He had spent so much of his life creating enemies on the right and the left. There was no time for love, friends, and genuine care for one another. People were worried about him rubbing off on me like a bad cold sore. But I hoped some parts of me would rub off on him. Maybe the parts that allowed me to let in new friends and family. Sure, I was his family now. But maybe by extension, he could learn to have friends. Wasn't that what a true relationship was all about? Making one another better. I wanted that for him.

And when I walked down that aisle and looked at the man waiting for me, I knew he wanted that for me.

He appreciated that I was strong in my convictions. I pushed and he pulled. We are mixed match pair of warm socks, nothing could be better.

"What's that smile about?" he asked, as I came to stand across from him in front of the preacher.

"Just a wonderous, mismatched pair."

"I'm pretty sure cupid hit us with the same arrow by accident, but it works. And now I know that wonderous never cease."

We decided on generic vows because there was nothing average about the way we met. Or even how we fell in love. I didn't need to espouse why I loved him in front of a crowd of my peers because they wouldn't believe me. But I did need to know that he'd love me in sickness and in health. He needed to hear that I'd love him for richer or poorer. This ceremony wasn't about my friends and family. It was for us.

"So if anyone would like to protest why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace?" The preacher asked.

"Don't anyone say anything," we said simultaneously.

Before bursting out into fits of giggles and laughter.

"Not even your brother!" Nikolas declared, storming into the room with Ava on his heels.

I shook my head positively aghast. He was alive. "What have you done? Have you been holding him hostage this whole time?" My anger turning on Valentine like a coming storm.

"I had nothing to do with this. But it proves what I'd been saying all along that I didn't kill him. So why don't you ask him?"

"That's right, he only attempted to kill me. I was fortunate enough to be rescued by some sailors."

"Self-defense isn't attempted murder," Valentine replied as if he were talking to his lawyer. His hands-on my elbow, already pulling me back to his warm grasp that was already starting to feel a bit cold.

"Don't! I want to hear what happened."

Maxie stood up and grabbed Charlotte and Rocco's hands. "Kids let's go upstairs. The adults need more time to talk."

"I'm not going anywhere without Papa."

Valentine looked over and smile. "Go on upstairs, sweetie. I'll be up to tuck you in. Momma too."

I turned my gaze away from my brother's face. "Momma too."

It wasn't until they were both out of sight that I was able to let my true emotions free. I rushed into my brother's arms and held him like he was my favorite teddy bear. "I missed you so much."

"Okay, but everyone understands that I didn't kill him."

I pulled away from Nikolas to look back at him.

He pleaded with me with his eyes. "Truth, right, always. He's not dead."

"Truth," I replied somberly, following my mother and brother into the other room. "I saved your soul and lost mine."


	16. Chapter 15 - Part 2 (finale)

I turned my back on them both stunned. My mother was clearly furious at a son that just didn't get it. But I couldn't intervene because I was clueless too. He had been hiding all this time, waiting for the perfect moment to take Valentine down. Our grief didn't matter. His absence was looked at as nothing more than a flesh wound when it cut deep. More than that he had enlisted my daughter to keep his secret. Yet, the only thing I had ever wanted was for him to come back to us.

But even at this joyous moment, I couldn't fully enjoy it because I was just happy that Valentine had nothing to do with it.

"Lulu, help me out here." My brother begged as he turned to me. Feeling the brunt of our mother's ire.

I looked over my shoulder, caught off guard. "Oh, I don't know what to say."

"Tell Mom, that you get why I had to stay away?" he pleaded. "Tell me that you understand."

I shook my head. "We all need a little forgiveness, sometimes." I was already backing up towards the door. My skirt sliding across the floor.

My mother stepped around Nik with her lips pressed in a frown. "She's only saying that because she still wants to marry Valentine."

"I forbid it!"

We both looked at him incredulously. "What!"

I hiked up my dress and stormed back to him. My brow furrowed in anger as I waited for him to explain himself. All while my fiancee was sitting in the living room like a tv villain probably plotting to blow up the whole town just because his girl left him at the altar. In his defense, it was the second time that this had happened. GOD, he could be flying to Timbuktu right now with Charlotte on his back like a piece of luggage.

How angry was he?

How confused was I?

"You heard me. That man took everything from me and Spencer. You are forbidden to marry him." His tone was unflinching in his anger. "How much time has to pass for my baby sister to fall into bed."

"The same amount of time that she finds out that she shares a kid with that enemy of the state. And I was angry for you and for myself. It was like smog, polluting my lungs. Even my daughter could sense how I hated him. A man she thinks hangs the moon." I sighed, "and then one day. . ."

Nik turned to our mother in disbelief. The room was dark, but it couldn't mask our emotions that were in such turmoil that they were almost unrecognizable to even us.

"Don't look at me I'd like to know too."

"He just stopped being mean," I said, in frustration. "No, not really that. He's still mean." I looked away trying to gather the right words to explain Valentine and me. "It's like I've discovered all the answers to the Davinci code and now I don't hate him so much. In fact, I may love him. And he loves me and it feels so weird, and good, that I can't say no. So I'm getting married today."

My mother pursed her lips but didn't dissent.

Instead, I ran to the door. "I'm still getting married today."

"Lulu come back here!"

Except when I opened the door, Valentine was standing there. He didn't have to apologize or beg and plead. I flew into his arms with all the love of a rising wind. No one could tear me from this embrace again. He was my home. And nothing is better than _home_. The way his arms slowly encircled around me felt like every place in the world.

"Smurfette," he said, pulling away so that he could look at me. "I had nothing to do with this."

I shook my head. "I know. Will you still marry me?"

"Like hell, this man gets my house, my money, and my sister!" Nik exclaimed.

"He'll give you the mansion, and half the money back."

"Excuse me?" My brother inquired.

"No!" Valentine grumbled his glare of hatred, deep and all-encompassing. The feeling was mutual so it made me feel better.

I just rolled my eyes. "There's no way Rocco and I are moving into this mausoleum. So you and Charlotte are moving in with us. So Nik can have his house back?" I shrugged as if it was finalized and made my way back to the living room. There was still guests waiting and the matter of getting married.

"But your house is so pedestrian," Valentine whined as he followed behind me.

"If it kills you at least you will have died before me." Nikolaus snarked.

Valentine went in ahead to alert the guests that the wedding was back on.

I stopped in the foyer and turned to Nikolaus. "I'll work on him."

"That's the only reason that I'm allowing this to go forward because I know it will benefit me."

I held up my hand. "Let's be clear, here. You are not letting me do anything. But you're my brother. The odds are forever in your favor."

"I may also have a plan B in the works that will ensure that I always win, and Ava's going to help me get it."

I clapped my hands together and made an about-face. Not at all interested. "I'd love to hear your evil plan for world domination, but I still have to marry my King."

"Mom, I think I'm going to be sick," he groaned, bending over as if something was upsetting his stomach.

"Oh hush." My mother chided, pushing him into two empty seats in the back row of the wedding ceremony.

"Are you ready?" I mouthed to him. Catching Maxie and Peter out of the corner of my eyes as they returned to there seats. The children temporarily absent.

"I'm ready," he whispered.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Finally."

Peter suddenly stood up and if one more person protested I might just scream. Maybe elopement was a better idea.

"Yes," I said, pleading with my eyes for him not to make a scene.

"Do you need someone to walk you down the aisle?"

My mouth dropped open in surprise. It was the last thing I expected. Everyone in this town hated Valentine. They weren't about to hand over his heart's desire. But it would be nice if one person could support my decision. I touched my cheek, realizing that I was crying.

"No fair, if anyone is walking her down the aisle than it's me," Maxie pouted, taking her place by my side.

I laughed and wiped at my tears.

"Sorry, I should have done it earlier," she whispered. "But will you let your bestie give you away?"

"Yes," I croaked, leaning down to kiss her on either side of her cheek.

She dabbed at my tears with the sleeve of her dress. "Do you know how long we spent on this makeup?"

"No." And I didn't care. This day was finally turning out better than I expected. We both deserved this moment.

"Maestro, play the music," Maxie yelled, pushing me back into the foyer and closing the door.

"Everyone's already seen me, Maxie." Unsure, how I felt about the theatrics. She never did anything halfway though. Its what I loved about her."

"Not in this light."

"What light is that?" I asked, puzzled as she handed me back my bouquet.

"Fully committed and in love with Valentine."

I stared straight ahead as the doors were swung open once more by Valentine and Nikolaus of all people. Although, Nik looked a little grim in comparison to a smiling Peter.

Maxie offered me her elbow. "Lulu, maybe you don't know what this means, but you came back. Valentine isn't the only one that got the picture. This is the real deal."

I laced my hand through her elbow and walked down the aisle to the wedding march. To a Valentine, that was actually getting teared up. I don't think I've ever seen him cry. It was like staring into an Eclipse. I'd never see it again, but there's no way I could forget how beautiful it was. Not a crease out of place on his tux. He was more beautiful to me than the Sun.

"Who gives Lulu Spencer to Valentine Cassadine?"

"I do. Maxie Jones, but I need to say something first."

Valentine rolled his eyes, but I nodded my support.

"I'm not going to stand here and tell you not to hurt her because I know you will. But as I stand next to Lulu, I realize that she's a Phoenix made of steel. You'll never deserve her, but she deserves you. As long as you put that light in her heart that was dimmed by so much pain. I'll be your champion because I love her. And I love the smile that you give her."

My eyes stung from unshed tears. It was all I could do, but to reach over and hold her hand. I squeezed it so hard it felt like it might melt together. But I knew the ceremony had to go on. So I let go. Before turning back to Valentine who was nothing but a blurry blob. Who knew I'd be a teary mess during this thing?

"Repeat after me," the pastor began, again.

"Excuse me, but no. I think there has to be a slight change in the ceremony. I want to say my own vows after all."

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Valentine, I didn't prepare anything." A bit of fear set in as I developed stage fright.

"It's okay. You don't have to say anything. I just want you to listen."

I turned to the guests who seemed to be enjoying the show either way.

"You came back. I pushed you too far with Charlotte and you tightened your grip. I tested you sometimes with Nina and you never flinched. You got mad, sometimes sad, but you always came back. And it took me longer than a fool should admit, to realize that you were the single most important person in my life outside of my daughter." He took my ring hand. "So if you will agree to be my wife. I promise that I will build you a life worth coming back too. I promise that our life together will be filled with exceptional joy. And Maxies right, it wont be perfect. But just like you have always come back to me. I'll weather any storm to come back to you. Even hurricane Nikolaus."

This elicited a laugh from everyone in the crowd except Nikolaus, who threw back his head in disgust.

"Will you accept this ring and make our family whole?"

Peter produced the ring pillow and Valentine pulled the delicate jewel from its navy blue ribbon confinement. It was a classic solitaire, but it was big enough to cut stone. The diamond itself in a heart shape.

"I do."

I grabbed the ring that I had picked out from Maxie, handing over my bouquet. It seemed like a fair swap.

"Would you like to repeat-"

I interrupted the pastor before he could even finish the sentence.

"You were not what I expected. I didn't dream of you. But you've become the sweetest part of my life, every day. You brighten my mornings. My lunches are filled with laughter and by dinner, if you're not beside me I can't sleep. I enjoy your talks with my son. And I know that you learn from him as much as he learns from you. But not one person stops to think about what you give me. You have never made me any overblown promises and you don't have to start now. Every day, with you, has been one of amazement as you open your heart to me. Truth: I love you as you are now, with all your glorious imperfections.

"Would you accept this ring? And promise _only_, to love me as much as I love you?"

"I do."

"We do too." The kids giggled from the doorway as they ran back into the room dressed in their pajamas.

I picked up Charlotte and Valentine picked up Rocco."

"With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Cassadine and family," the pastor said, ruffling the top of Rocco's head, who was staring intently.

Only five seconds later, the kids were off digging into the wedding cake that had been rolled in by the servants. Easily distracted from the chaos that would break out soon after. Before being whisked back to there beds by Maxie and Peter. While Nikolaus stood up and declared that Valentine should be arrested for his attempted murder and the attempted murder of Ava. Who he had apparently pushed down a flight of stairs, just before our reconciliation. Everyone was yelling and arguing and I couldn't find any place in it all except to sit on the sidelines and let them have at each other. I mean who wouldn't push Ava. And I'd make a bad-ass prison wife.

For only a second, while Jordon was reading Valentine his rights, our eyes connected.

"Truth: I still love you."

"Truth," I repeated. "I love you too."

I couldn't fix what had transpired between Valentine and Nikolaus. If I could I'd turn back the hands of time and change everything. But that wasn't one of the powers God gave me. But I could be there for the man I love. And unlike my ex, I know Valentine would want me by his side every step of the way. I wouldn't hinder Nikolaus' case. But I'd never deny Valentine a thing.

It's the fine line that I will have to walk during this stickily beautiful mess.

Nikolaus groaned as I followed behind Valentine. "Mom, do something about her."


End file.
